The Offer
by confused-bliss
Summary: Brian is a multi-millionaire. He has found his money can buy anything. Justin's life has been anything but ideal; his style of live bringing many bad decisions. Soon after meeting, the cunning financier devises a way to have what he wants for an agreed upon time. Will Justin accept Brian's offer of protection? ***NEW STORY**
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own the characters of Queer as Folk. This is done for entertainment purposes only. No infringement intended!

**A/N:** Here we go again. I stress that this is not to parallel one of my previous stories – Indecent Proposal. This is more of a long-term scenario where Brian actively seeks to pay for his pleasure, in addition to protecting the young man that so intrigues him. Now, it goes without saying – this is OOC in regards to canon Brian. He wouldn't pay for sex on an extended basis, nor treat his lover in such a possessive manner. But, his circumstances are different here. He works all hours of the day and night, his traveling is frequent; Brian doesn't have a large amount of time for clubbing. And, of course, he sees Justin and instant attraction develops. Will it be mutual... well, time will tell. Is Justin desperate enough to accept Brian's offer – that's another question that needs to be answered. As always, I hope you enjoy this new undertaking. It's another of those plot ideas that's been rattling around in my head.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"So, Sonny Boy, what would you like to do on your last day before going home to the munch-, uhhhhh - I mean, to your mommies?" Brian bit his lip as he barely caught his slip. His 5-year-old son didn't need to know his views or terminology he often directed towards the women that were raising his son – one of them in particular.

Gus frowned as he looked at his father curiously, a question clearly in his eyes regarding his father's words.

It wasn't at all normal for Gus to hear his father stumbling to speak. To Brian's profound relief, Gus' attention was quickly diverted when he viewed what was a horse and carriage passing nearby. Very soon he was about to find his relief short-lived.

"Daddy, can we ride one of those? Please! Please!" Gus' eyes were wide with the excitement that could only be found in a young child. Hope sparkled in his eyes comparable to the brightest of stars.

Brian arched a dubious brow, along with releasing a beleaguered sigh. Just the touristy type of heterosexual bullshit he had hoped to avoid. Living in Manhattan, Brian was more than familiar with the destination of that ride. As much as he abhorred the entire concept, he could see where his son might find it to be entertaining. And fuck, how could he possibly say no to those eyes? "Those are carriage rides through Central Park." When Gus continued to stare at him with his heart virtually in his eyes, Brian fully acquiesced. Grimly he acknowledged to himself – as if he had been given any choice at all. At the age of five, Gus already had entirely too much charm... and the tenacity of a mountain lion. Gus was his son, after all. It continued to be more and more evident. "If you really want to go - I'll take you."

"Really, Daddy. Really? Oh, thank you. Thank you!" Gus began to jump up and down in his enthusiasm. "Mommy Melanie said you would never take me to Central Park. She said it was too true to life for you. I'm not sure what that means."

"Nothing of any importance." Gritting his teeth in fury, Brian bit back every sharp retort that came to mind. Mommy Melanie indeed. How dare she put ideas in his son's head about what he would or would not do during his time with him. Granted, she was probably right. Central Park was not his idea of fun, or a recreational activity of any kind... but she shouldn't have said it in that manner to his son. He would be discussing that with the meddlesome bitch at his earliest opportunity. That, and a few other comments that had innocently came from his son's mouth in the past week. "Well, let's just leave it to say – Mommy Melanie doesn't know everything about Daddy."

Gus giggled. "That's what my other mommy said."

Brian rustled his son's hair affectionately before he advised his doorman to hail a taxi. It was a short enough walk to Central Park, but Brian preferred to spend every last moment he had with his son... not walking and dodging oncoming traffic. When the taxi pulled up in front of him, Brian told the driver their destination, before urging Gus inside the car next to him. "Central Park here we come..." Brian muttered beneath his breath, his irritation immediately smoothed away by the giddy excitement on Gus' face. To be so young and optimistic again. Brian almost envied that naivety.

"This is going to be so much fun, Daddy." Gus looked up at his father with the brightest of smiles, his eyes glimmering in what reflected loving trust.

"I'm sure it will, Gus." Brian smiled warmly at his son. Whatever made his son happy was exactly what he wanted to do. These visits were too few and far in between. At the end of them, he wanted Gus to have had the time of his life. As they turned into the entrance of Central Park, Brian had no idea of how this day would have another purpose. Change was in the air. It was yet to be determined how that change would be received.

* * *

Justin forced himself not to flinch as Sapperstein placed his hand on his bare leg. He knew he should have worn jeans today. There was nothing more repellent to him than when this man tried to touch him. It always led up to his boss wanting very bad things from him. But, what choice did he ever have? He had been making his own way in this city since he was 15 years old. Now, four years later, it wasn't getting any easier for him. Sometimes he thought he should leave New York City, but where would he go? And, more than that, where would he find that kind of money? His eyes moved down to glance at the hand that was stroking his skin; there wasn't a doubt in his mind what Sapperstein really wanted to do with it.

"Not exactly my choice of a meeting place, Justin. How about we go back to the club and have a private chat... or better yet, why don't you come to my house-" Gary knew he wasn't keeping the lust out of his voice. There was something about this boy that made him climb the walls in frustration. Justin had been holding out on him for months now. It was time to close the trap on his desperate little dancer. He really had no intention of firing Justin; his hot little ass lined his pockets too well. But... Justin didn't know that. The boy was desperate for a job that paid his bills. He didn't doubt that Justin could find another job or benefactor... but the kid seemed afraid to strike out on his own. Justin was vulnerable... and that was exactly how he liked his marks. It was time to tighten his grip. Not only would he get the pleasure of pummeling into Justin's ass, he would also make a fortune letting his friends enjoy the same privilege. In the end, though, Justin would still belong to him.

"Sorry, Gary. This just worked out for me this morning. I have some errands to run..." Justin answered, finding himself becoming more and more uncomfortable by both Sapperstein's touch, and how he kept moving closer to him on the park bench.

His other arm going up behind the back of the bench, he began stroking the soft strands of hair falling along Justin's neck. "Well, it doesn't work for me, Justin. I want to be alone with you. And, whether you want it or not, I think you know I am what's best for you." Gary grasped the back of Justin's neck, forcing him to look at him. His eyes hungrily drilled into Justin's lips. "That's better. I want to look at those lips. I think it's time you made more practical use of them. In fact. it's been too long since you've done so."

Justin had to school his features, along with his body, to prevent from shuddering in revulsion. He had gotten used to the feeling of being backed into a corner. It wasn't a good one. Unfortunately, it was a byproduct of being desired by Gary Sapperstein. Two things could happen in such a moment – either he could uncharacteristically fight back, or he could cower like a frightened little rabbit. Justin knew this could backfire on him badly... but he didn't have a choice. He couldn't do the things he knew Gary wanted. Already he'd lost much of his self-respect since he'd started working for him... but being a part of Gary's special little parties wasn't going to be one of them. "Gary, I realize you're trying to help me... but I'm afraid we want different things."

Gary's lips curled into a savage snarl. Justin wasn't getting away from him this time. His eyes drilled into the tourists that sat on the bench next to them, his voice cutting into them sharply – "Leave now!" He watched as the woman scurried away with her children, his eyes turning immediately back to look at Justin – lust and determination clearly in his eyes. "Now, this is how it's going to be, Justin; I've handled you with care for months. It ends now. You are going to start living up to your potential. It starts by you coming with me now!"

"I'm not going anywhere with you. In case you've forgotten – I'm not on duty right now..." Justin knew he was pushing all the wrong buttons with his sleazy boss... but once started he couldn't stop. "Scaring the tourists isn't going to get you what you want. In fact, let me go on to say this – what you got from me that first night when you forced me to give you a fucking blowjob is all you'll ever get from me. It ends with that!"

"You are even more blond than I thought." Gary's eyes narrowed into tiny slits, his hand tightening on Justin's leg to hold him in place. Grasping onto the back of Justin's head tightly, Gary hissed, "It ends when I say it does... and I am far from finished with you. Your ass belongs to me, Justin; mine to use as I want. If that means sharing you with my friends, then, that's what I will do. You need to learn your fucking place now."

Justin glared at Gary, hatred stabbing at him from his frightened, yet resentful eyes. "You don't own shit. I work for you. Nothing more!"

"I can ruin you, Justin. One word from me and no decent club will take you on. You will resort to selling the ass you protect so devoutly on the streets to anyone." Gary moved in closer, his breath fanning Justin's lips. "Is that what you want, Justin? I can save you from that. It's just a question of paying the price."

"Fuck you! I'd rather sell myself to every queer in New York than let you touch me..."

Gary barely remembered he was in public when he slid his hand from Justin's neck, down his arm to lock around his wrist. Forcefully he pulled him from the bench, into the seclusion of the more shrouded area of the park. Many eyes followed as Justin uttered a protest, but no one intervened. "You're coming with me. I'm going to fuck you so hard you won't be able to perform for a week. Then, you might sing a different tune."

A cold and mocking laugh erupted from behind them. Justin turned his head to look at the face that accompanied the sound; his breath immediately lodged in his throat in the process. Standing before him was without a doubt the most beautiful man he had ever saw. He looked curiously to see the man holding onto a young child's hand; the child looked up at the man with open adoration on his face. It was his assumption that the child must be his son. Realizing Gary still maintained a tight grasp on his wrist, Justin snapped, "Gary, let me go!" He was thankful that the stranger's eyes remained on Gary. The last thing he wanted was to be caught ogling this man that gave all appearances of being his unexpected rescuer.

Trying to pull Justin away before Brian got a good look at his property, Gary demanded, "Let's go, Justin. It's far too crowded for what I have in mind."

Brian rolled his eyes, before his gaze pulled to the backside of the man the Sap was trying to coerce away. What he saw there stopped his thoughts in an instant. A soft whistle shot from his lips. What an ass was all his mind could coherently grasp. It was all he could do not to reinsert himself in Gary Sapperstein's place. But no... the hand that began tugging at his own reminded him he had other responsibilities right now. He looked down at his impatient son, smiling at him affectionately. "Just a minute, Sonny Boy. Daddy needs to deal with a problem... then, we can continue our tour."

Gary reluctantly released his prize, quickly realizing he was delayed for the moment. He had to get rid of Kinney first. Justin would pay for this. If the stupid little blond had come with him when he'd first demanded it, Kinney wouldn't be an issue now. "This doesn't concern you, Kinney. I'd suggest you move along."

"You'd suggest..." Brian murmured, before pursing his lips together briefly. "It appears you have forgotten precisely who I am, Sapperstein. Fortunately for you – my son is with me. I don't have time to deal with common trash." Brian's eyes flickered back to the young man the Sap had called Justin. Nice name - Justin. He could imagine himself whispering it as he was balls deep inside the hot little blond. If Gus wasn't with him now, he would be making his interest more than known. Perhaps he could get his foot in the door, though. He was Brian Kinney. There was always an opportunity. Brian smiled as Justin's eyes swiftly lowered when caught staring too long. Oh yes, this little foray into the park could be productive indeed.

"I know who you are, Kinney. I'm not impressed by your power." Gary curled his lip in disgust. "My creditors are not affiliated with your bank. You can't threaten me with anything."

Brian's eyes became cold, almost sinister. Justin took a step back when he watched hazel turn into black in the fraction of a second. Who was this man, Justin wondered... He was dangerous, there wasn't any doubt of that. But... to watch him with his child, he was a completely different man. Averaging it out, he wasn't sure which man was real; perhaps it was a mixture of the two. "Uhhh. I'm just going to get going. Things to do, and all that-"

Both pairs of eyes immediately turned to Justin. It was the stranger that spoke up first. "I think that would be best for you, Justin." Brian caressed his name as he spoke it. He whispered it in the most sultry of tones; resonant of all he wanted to do to the young man. He reached into his pocket and retrieved a business card; Brian paused long enough to write his cell and home number on the back. Brian placed it in Justin's hand, his hand lingering a moment on the blond's soft skin. "Give me a call, Justin. I'll be out with my son until he catches his flight this evening, however I can be reached afterward." Brian ignored Gary's glowering expression. "I think we could have a great deal to discuss."

Gary's eyes narrowed on Justin as he watched him pocket the card. He would need to deal with this quickly. Brian Kinney couldn't get his hands on Justin. He would lose him forever. As much as he knew an ass was replaceable. Justin wasn't only a piece of ass... he was big money. He didn't intend to let him slip away. "Justin, I'm warning you now. Stay here and finish what we started. If you don't – not only are you fired, but I will ruin you in this town. You really have no choice."

Justin's eyes were filled with fear as he looked at the two men. He didn't know what to do. Gary was right. His options were all but gone. As it was, he could barely pay his half of the rent now. If he lost this job and went for who knows how long without an income – he would be totally fucked. He was about to speak when the other man moved closer, effectively stepping between him and Gary.

"Go home, Justin. Call me tonight. I might be able to help you." His eyes moved back to a now red-faced Gary Sapperstein. Brian affixed a menacing glare on the offensive older man. "You disgust me, Sap. I think it's time I had my people looking into your various dealings." Brian reached down to flick a speck of dirt from his jacket. His voice dropped even lower, as he warned, "Leave this kid alone or pay the consequences. This will be your only warning."

Gary cursed beneath his breath, his words barely missing the ears of the young child. "You win this time, Kinney." He brushed past Justin, turning to give him one last smoldering and irate glance. _It isn't over for you, Justin. I might have lost you for awhile, but I'll get you back. And when I do, you are going to suffer for this outrage._

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Gus' bottom lip slightly quivered as he looked up at his father, his hand remaining in a tight grasp inside the one much larger than his own. "Daddy?"

Brian averted his gaze from Sapperstein's retreating form to look down at his obviously apprehensive child. "Yeah, Sonny Boy?"

"That was a bad man, wasn't it?" Gus' eyes were solemn as he looked up at his father; the trust in his eyes signifying that whatever answer he was given, he would accept it as the absolute truth.

He nodded, his eyes shifting only briefly to the young, and beautiful blond that still stood near them, his blue eyes following Gary Sapperstein's departure with disbelieving eyes. "I'm afraid so, Gus."

"I didn't like him." Gus' quivering lip immediately transformed into a pout; his eyes remained adoring on his father, yet inquisitive when he looked toward Justin.

Justin fully turned to face them once he was assured that Gary was truly leaving. "I – I can't believe he left. He never backs down. Never."

Brian arched a brow. "That's because he doesn't deal with me on a normal basis." His hand raised and motioned his shadow forward. Regretfully in his world he always travelled with personal security. He especially appreciated it when Gus was in town, regardless of how Muncher Melanie mocked him for the lifestyle that made it a necessity. He didn't give a damn what that bitch thought. In his circles, he encountered many dangerous men – some even more so than himself; he wouldn't take chances with his only child. Gary Sapperstein didn't quite fit into that category. In his own way he was dangerous... but he was more of a sleaze than a legitimate threat. Today he had been more of an annoyance than anything else. "Don't go just yet, Justin. I'd like to speak to you a bit more... and see that you get home safely."

Justin was about to tell him that wasn't necessary, when an even larger man appeared. He was very handsome in his own right... but he didn't hold a candle to his mysterious savior. He doubted anyone ever could. He watched as the man went straight to Brian, his eyes moving around as if assessing everything around them. Instantly, Justin surmised him as security. He'd seen enough of the type in this city to spot them. Justin felt a bit disconcerted that his rescuer had called him over. Shaking his head, Justin decided he just needed to get out of here. He needed to get home, and work out what he would do next. He no longer had a job; that was something he couldn't let continue for long. "I – uhhhh it really isn't the best of times. I need to get home."

His eyes snapped to Justin, a direct and all encompassing gaze – one that always held the recipient enthrall. "I _said _for you to stay. I won't keep you for long." Brian sliced his gaze to Ben. "Take Gus on the next part of the tour. I think our driver is ready to move on."

Flabbergasted by the man's obvious controlling tendencies – both towards himself and his staff, Justin sputtered, "I – I don't believe this..."

"You will..." Brian drawled, tongue-in-cheek.

Ben nodded, smiling down at Gus with a wink quickly appearing in his eye. "C'mon buddy." His eyes moved to the vendor not far from the carriage. "How about we grab a box of that popcorn? I know how much you love it." Ben was more than glad to help out with Gus. He adored the child... and besides that – he would prefer to remove himself from the tension that had clearly built between these two men. Knowing Brian as he did – there wasn't any doubt of what type of tension had a grip of these obviously very different men.

"Yay! Can I, Daddy?" Gus slowly released Brian's hand to let Ben's swallow his smaller hand up.

Brian chuckled. "Of course you can." He mouthed a 'thank you' to his chief security guard, before saying, "I'll catch up soon." He watched as they safely moved away, before he turned to face the hot blond that stood glowering at him with his hands folded across his chest. He took a few steps closer, deliberately invading the younger man's personal space. Brian restrained from touching him in any way... he didn't think he could hold himself back. Despite having more privacy now, he really did need to return to his son. "We can talk now." As his eyes analytically took in his every feature, Brian was slightly taken aback by the complete beauty of this young man. How he wished he had much more time than mere conversation. But... he would. Oh, he most definitely would.

"What's to talk about? You rescued me from my octopus of a boss... well ex-boss now." He glared almost resentfully at his savior. "I could have handled Gary on my own. It's not like he would have raped me in the middle of Central Park."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that..." Brian muttered derisively. "The Sap showed all indications of having a morning delicacy of blond boy ass." Brian's eyes slid heatedly over the annoyed young man. Fuck, he was hot. It was his intention to have this man in his bed – and in the quickest time possible. He couldn't imagine him being adverse to the possibility. When he had first interrupted his encounter with the Sap, the interest in the young blond's eyes had been more than apparent. His voice became huskier when he added, "I can't say that I blame him in this case. Although, I question his technique; I do find said ass very appealing as well."

Justin flushed, quickly averting his gaze to follow the carriage slowly trotting away. "That's not my problem. I don't have time for this now. I have to find another job... largely thanks to you!"

"Are you saying you'd rather I had allowed Sapperstein to drag you away and enforce his varied desires on you? Trust me, Justin – it wouldn't have been fucking – it would have been a violation." Brian's eyes bored into Justin's. "And... I think you know that too."

His eyes focused on a faraway point, seeing nothing of the vast scenery... only seeing a bleak and unchanging reality. "Sometimes a man has to make difficult choices in order to survive."

"That he does." Brian's gaze was cunning as he looked at the beautiful, and obviously broken man in front of him. His decision was immediate. The Sap wouldn't reap the rewards of what life had apparently done to this man. But... he would. Brian didn't care what it cost him – money had long ago become inconsequential to him. He would have this man. "As I mentioned – I can help you, Justin." His voice became a throaty murmur as he growled, "In fact, it would be my pleasure to help you through your presently untenable situation."

"Well... that's blunt." Justin bit his lip to keep from smiling. When he'd first arrived in New York City, such a suggestion would have been offensive to him; but... he had learned a lot in the past four years. Pride often took a fall to survival. He'd never had a man pay him for sex... but what little he had done for Gary could be construed as the same. When he'd first settled here after weeks on the road, riding in the back end of pickup trucks, and any other vehicle that had been going his way, Justin had quickly realized he might have to do things he didn't want to do if he wanted to stay alive. Fifteen-years-old at the time, running from an abusive father, he wasn't going back. He had been on the verge of hustling when Gary had found him. It had been a miracle to keep the man at arms length for as long as he had. Justin had known for months now his time had been running out. Today signified that. There would be no going back.

Brian pursed his lips. As much as he had hoped otherwise, it seemed he would need to sell his case. That wasn't a problem... excluding the fact he'd like to have the deal closed now. "Unfortunately I don't have time for an in depth discussion. My son is waiting." Brian's eyes smoldered in torrential need as he moved them over the blond, his cock twitched as he thought of fully knowing this beautiful man. "Have dinner with me tomorrow night. I think we can come to a mutually satisfying arrangement."

"D-dinner?" Justin stammered. That wasn't what he'd expected the stranger to offer next. "I – I don't know."

Unable to resist, Brian reached up and trailed his fingers along Justin's cheek. He really shouldn't have done it; he'd known that before his fingers made contact. His fingers came away as if singed by flames; the softness of the boy's skin making him want to test out every texture of his skin, just to know if it all felt as soft as the cheek that now glowed under his touch. "Dinner. No strings attached." He looked at Justin's lips with open hunger; determination glinted in his eyes. "You have my business card, along with my personal numbers. Feel free to check me out. No harm will ever come to you while you're with me, Justin. I can change your life. You just have to let me."

"Uhhhh. This is a bit much – Mr. Kinney, wasn't it?" Following the affirmative nod, Justin continued, "We just met. You know nothing about me. I get that you want to fuck me." Justin laughed almost mockingly. "You have no idea how far being blond and my ass gets me."

Brian's dick continued to twitch. "On the contrary, Justin. I have a very good idea." His eyes slanted to where the carriage was moving further away. He knew he needed to wrap this up soon. "Give it some thought. If you don't want to meet for dinner, that's fine. Just give me a call." Brian gave him a smooth, self-satisfied smile. "We both know you will."

"I wouldn't count on it, Mr. Kinney." Justin smiled at the gorgeous, and entirely too arrogant man, before shrugging his shoulders and walking away. He glanced back to see Brian staring after him in what was open-mouthed disbelief. That he could believe. He doubted that man got turned down often. In fact, doing so now had been the most difficult thing he had ever done. A benefactor such as this man would probably set him up for awhile... but an expensive one-night hook-up wouldn't answer his problems for long. Justin knew he needed to stay away from him. He had the unshakable feeling that attachments to a man such as Brian Kinney would be impossible to avoid. He was alone in the world, dependent completely on himself. He couldn't afford to care for or trust anyone. That had been the philosophy that had kept him alive so far. This beautiful and apparently wealthy man wasn't about to change that.

His footsteps quick, Brian rushed forward to begin intercepting the carriage that held his son. He flipped open his phone, dialing directly to reach Ben before he could do so on foot. He could only imagine Ben's reaction... but time was of the essence, and he wasn't a man to leave anything to chance. "Ben, I'm on my way. I need you to do something for me when I get there."

Ben audibly groaned, trying to keep his voice low and not noticeable to Gus who was presently taking in all the sights with excitement. "Please tell me it isn't about procuring? That's really not part of my job description."

"Hardly, Benjamin. I can do that myself. However, I need you to discreetly follow that young man home. He's on foot and heading towards the park entrance. I just want to know where he lives." Brian realized he sounded desperate... and very much unlike himself. There was just something about Justin... and he had to know more before he fully began his campaign. He had no assurance that Justin would ever call him; as much as he liked to think the Kinney charm assured him of that outcome; however, he wasn't about to leave that to chance.

A long-suffering sigh followed. "Brian, you break all the rules of personal security with your ridiculous whims. My job is to protect _you._.. not monitor the whereabouts of your would-be tricks."

"Your job is to do whatever the fuck I tell you!" Brian slowed as he noticed the horse and carriage slowing at what was an intersection within the park. Lithely, he slid up into the carriage, ruffling his son's hair lightly. He cast an impatient look toward Ben. "This is your exit, Ben. I expect to have a report from you within the hour."

"As you wish, _Sir._.." Ben grumbled underneath his breath the entire time from his exit point to the front of the park. After several minutes of a quickened pace, he finally caught up with Brian's flavor of the moment. Sometimes he wondered why he continued to work for the somewhat eccentric, and always domineering world financier. Casting an assessing glance at the young man he appeared to be relegated to following on foot, Ben took in the clothing that fit the young man perfectly, yet held the markings of age. This boy was obviously down-and-out; he would be easy pickings for his ruthless employer.

Ben followed the young blond to his meager apartment building; an area that would have Brian shuddering in distaste. Regardless of the boy's lodgings for now, he had a feeling his circumstances would have the possibility of changing. The question remained if the boy actually sought that. Ben knew one thing for certain – Brian wouldn't be giving up on this man. In the five years since Gus was born, he had never saw Brian distracted while Gus was in his care. A momentary glance, yes... but his actions today – definitely not. He waited for several moments to be certain that this was the blond's home, and not a mere stop. Once he was assured the boy was indeed home, Ben motioned to hail a taxi.

Fifteen minutes later found Ben back at Central Park; a short search and his employer was once again well within his sights. He shook his head as he watched Brian and Gus exiting the carriage and moving off toward a cotton candy vendor. What a paradox, he thought to himself. Ruthless predator/loving father. Brian balanced the two worlds well... and at the end of the day, Ben was actually glad to be a part of it.

TBC

**A/N: Thank you for the initial response to this new story. It is much appreciated. Quite obviously Brian has some rough edges to smooth out, and Justin understandably has many trust issues to resolve. I have a feeling they will get there in time... but for now, it looks like that might take some doing. As always, thank you so much for reading and your support! :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Justin slumped down on the couch, one of the few pieces of furniture in the dingy apartment; his eyes stared straight ahead... he saw nothing. Dismay and fear were with him again. In fact, if he was to be completely honest with himself, they had always been with him. A part of him wondered if the events of today hadn't been the best possible ending for him. Perhaps it was time to move on. Granted, the money in his pocket wouldn't sustain him for more than a few days... a week if he was really lucky, but hadn't that been the case when he'd ran away from home over four years ago? He had lost his job, not that it was much of one... but it had been keeping the roof over his head, and an adequate amount of food in his stomach. Now, with less than a week until his half of the rent was due again, he wouldn't have an income to pay his part.

He groaned when he heard a sound from the kitchen. His roommate was home. Hell. He hadn't wanted to deal with Kip right now. There wasn't a doubt in his mind what Kip would tell him to do. They both worked for Sapperstein; it had been Gary that had introduced him to Kip, leading up to them becoming roommates. It had been an arrangement that worked out for the most part. Kip always told him he needed to play Gary's game; roll with the punches was his favorite figure of speech. Justin could have thought about it if Gary wasn't so repugnant to him. That one-time blowjob had nearly induced him into vomiting; as it was, it surely made him nauseous for a long time afterwards. He could remember all the efforts he had taken to get the taste of that man out of his mouth. It had taken a great deal of doing. In the aftermath, Justin vowed to never place himself in that position again.

Gary had backed off after Justin had repeatedly rejected his advances; Justin now realized Gary had just been biding his time. He was holding off for good reason. It wasn't because he wanted Justin to adjust to the thought of being with the older, and repulsive man... it had been to set the stage, along with prepare him for one of Gary's elaborate parties. Justin had heard enough about those gatherings. He knew that these so-called friends paid Gary well for the privilege of enjoying fresh meat. Drugs were always heavily involved. Gary wasn't adverse to using drugs to ensure the cooperation of his entertainment. There wasn't a doubt that he had been Gary's next victim of choice. Regardless of the well-timed interruption by the mesmerizing man he'd met today, Gary had reached his limit.

Kip sauntered in and plopped next to him on the couch, his eyes giving his roommate an appreciate once-over. "Looking good there, Hot Stuff." He winked at him as he raised a bottle of beer to his lips. "So, how did it go with Gary?"

Justin shrugged, subconsciously withdrawing into himself. He really didn't like Kip, but he got along with him well enough. Kip had tried to start something with him on a few occasions, and he'd almost went for it once... but it had all changed when Kip had revealed a secret in his drug and alcohol induced state – '_God, I wish I could fuck you... but I promised Gary I wouldn't.'_ Justin had been reeling in shock. Kip had promised Gary he wouldn't touch him? Gary had been the one who set them up to be roommates. That promise signified that even in the beginning Gary had special plans for him. Plans that were so diabolical and revolting that he would need to ease him into them. "I really don't want to talk about it."

"Yeah well, Gary just called." Kip had a conniving look on his face when he added, "It seems Gary has a lot to talk to you about. In fact... he's on his way over here right now."

"What!?" Justin shrieked in panic as he jumped up from the couch. "Fuck! How long ago was that?"

Kip laughed. He thought that would get his roommate's attention. "Relax. I was just fucking with you. He just wants you to call him."

Justin eyed him warily. He didn't trust him for a single minute. "Are you sure he's not coming over here?"

"Would it matter? It's not like he hasn't stopped over before-"

"Actually, it would." Justin took in a deep breath, before he released it just as quickly. "I just fucking quit. I don't work for Gary Sapperstein anymore."

Kip looked at Justin as if he'd just grown two heads. "Are you fucking crazy, Justin? How are you going to eat... more importantly – how are you going to pay your half of the fucking rent?"

"I'll figure it out!" Justin stood up from the couch; he reached for his backpack that he never travelled without, slinging it over his shoulder he all but ran to the door. He didn't trust Kip. They had co-existed reasonably well until now, partly because he had a lock on his bedroom door... but now he was anxious about his roommate's behavior. He needed to think this through.

"Where are you going? We need to talk about this!" Kip demanded, standing up to approach Justin, his hand reaching to latch onto the retreating blond's arm.

Justin flung Kip's restraining hand off angrily... Kip's determination to keep him here only alarming him more. "I need to go out." He looked up to meet what was clearly panic in Kip's eyes. Kip had originally spoke the truth. Gary _was_ on the way over here... and that made his options even more clear. He could either accept Gary's repulsive conditions, or he could strike back out on his own. In his opinion it wasn't much of an option. There was no way he would be Gary Sapperstein's mindless little bitch. Fuck that! "Tell Gary to go fuck himself! You can be one of his whores – but not me!"

"You're a fool, Justin!" Kip shouted as Justin slipped out into the hallway. "If not his bitch, you'll be someone else's. You can't do anything else!"

He flinched as those words hit at his back, saddened that Kip probably spoke the truth. As he stepped out onto the bustling sidewalk, Justin swallowed back bitter tears of his inescapable reality. Once again he was alone. He would survive. Just as he had four years ago. No matter what he had to do – Gary Sapperstein would not be his ultimate defeat. He just had to figure out what to do next.

* * *

Brian hugged his son tightly before letting him go into his mother's arms. "I would have flown him back myself. You didn't need to fly here."

"I didn't mind. Mel and I wanted to do some shopping; we arrived yesterday. I take it by the checked baggage that Gus didn't have on arrival, and the beaming smile on his face – the two of you had a good time."

Gus didn't give his dad a chance to answer. He jumped up and down gleefully, before he told his mom, "Daddy took me on a ride through Central Park. It was on real horses, Mommy! I even got to pet them."

She raised a brow, looking at Brian in surprise, before she smiled down at her son. "That's wonderful, Sweetheart. I'm so glad you and Daddy had such a nice time."

"We did, we did. I can't wait to come see him again..." Gus exuberantly announced.

Melanie arrived at that point, her eyes rolling before she knelt down to Gus' level. "It's great that you had fun with Daddy... but don't plan on another trip too soon. School is starting soon... and your daddy might not be able to fit a visit so easily into his schedule next time."

Lindsay mentally groaned. Oh God, Mel didn't go there. She looked down quickly to avert her gaze from the rage simmering in Brian's eyes. He wasn't going to let it go. Not this time. "Uhhhh, I think they called us to board." Lindsay motioned Gus toward Brian. "Say goodbye to your daddy."

Brian was hugging his son when he heard Melanie's cutting voice behind him – "Wish I could do the same..."

"Mel!" Lindsay muttered under her breath.

Stepping back and taking one last look at his son, Brian's eyes bored into Melanie as he instructed Lindsay. "Take Gus onto the plane. I'd like a few words with his other mommy."

"Brian... not now, please." Lindsay attempted, only to be promptly cut off before she could say anything more.

"It will only take a minute." Brian's eyes flickered a scathing look over Melanie. "That should be more than enough time."

Lindsay sighed. There was nothing to stop Brian in this zone. "Okay. We'll call you when we get back home."

Brian reached down and ruffled his son's hair, a rare genuine smile touching his lips. "Daddy had a great time this week. Maybe next time I can come to Pittsburgh." He inwardly shuddered at the thought... but for his son he supposed he could lower his standards.

"Really, Daddy? Really?" Gus began shouting in his excitement, the other boarding passengers looking on in amusement.

Lindsay gave Brian one of her disbelieving looks, yet didn't say a word. She connected eyes with her partner just in time to prevent Melanie from what was bound to be a cutting retort. "Please..." she hissed beneath her breath.

Brian's eyes slid briefly from one woman to the other, forcing himself to retain control. Melanie always brought out the worst in him. He wasn't about to succumb in front of his son. His eyes pulling back to his expectant son, Brian answered, "Yes, Sonny Boy. I'll see what I can do." Brian hugged his son one last time, before forcing himself to pull back and allow Lindsay to take him to the plane. He hated these goodbyes. If not for all the constant travelling he did on a regular basis he would have sought to change their custodial arrangement long ago.

"That's real smooth, Brian. Get Gus' hopes up that you will squeeze in a trip to Pittsburgh. One we both know you'll never make... and then we have to pick up the pieces of his broken heart." Melanie openly sneered at the man she detested, uncaring of how many risks she faced in doing so.

He lowered his voice, when he spat out, "Listen here, Bitch – if I told my son I would try to visit Pittsburgh, that is exactly what I will do! Your constant undermining of me to Gus is going to stop."

"Or what, Brian?" Melanie's stance and tone equated to pure challenge. "I'm not one of your minions, or one of your brainless clients. I'm not afraid of you!"

"Perhaps you should be..." Brian's voice was filed with menace. He was done with this viper. The only thing that had kept him silent the past five years was that he wasn't in the position to have a child with him 24/7; in addition to the fact that he knew both Lindsay and Melanie loved Gus and cared for him as well as any child could be - that being the case, he didn't push for more parental rights. Melanie consistently challenged that decision. "Let's be honest here. You don't like me... and I sure as fuck don't like you. We have a common interest and that's Gus. Each of us needs to get over the rest and think of him."

Melanie's lips twisted as she listened to him. "Wow, I'm impressed. That sounded like an actual adult thought process, not one brought about from the urgings of your dick."

Brian raised his hands in aggravation, unknowingly drawing the attention of Ben who watched from nearby. He raised his head when he noticed him approaching, waving him off when he was closer. "I'm done with you." He heard the final boarding call and knew he needed to end this; as it was, it was going nowhere. "I will only tell you this one time, Melanie. If you keep badmouthing me to my son, you will regret it. I've given you and Lindsay carte blanche to date... but it can end. Think about that before using your vicious tongue."

"Threats? That's what I'd expect from you. We don't need your money, Brian. I can take care of both Gus and Lindsay."

A cold, mocking laugh crawled from the depths of Brian's throat. "It isn't about money. This is about my rights... and the power I have never asserted." He moved in closer, smiling when she backed away at the sight of the chips of ice glimmering in his eyes. "I can destroy you if I choose. Keep pushing me, Melanie... and see how I retaliate."

Her eyes widened in fear, mixed in with uncertainty. "You wouldn't try to take Gus away. It would break Lindsay's heart. And... what court would ever award _you_ custody of a young child?"

"Only one way to find out. You have no idea of the power I have. In fact, you never have." His eyes slid over her in contempt. "Keep trying to alienate me from my son, and you will lose everything. And... I mean _everything._ I think we both know if you are the cause of me taking Gus away, Lindsay will never forgive you."

"You are an unprincipled savage. God, how I wish Lindsay had chosen someone else to father our child!" She moved away from him, her eyes filled with a combination of fear and intense hatred. Melanie knew she couldn't fight him now. Brian had spoken the truth in more ways than she cared to accept. The power he possessed was immense, fighting that was nearly hopeless... and there was Lindsay. She would never forgive her if somehow Brian took Gus away from her. For now, Brian won. She would play his game... but it wouldn't last forever. She would find a way to limit his involvement in Gus' life. She didn't know how... but she wouldn't rest until Brian was out of their lives forever.

Brian watched as Melanie entered the plane, a plan already beginning to form. He was reasonably fine with Gus being raised by Lindsay... but he wouldn't tolerate either of them trying to extricate him from his son's life. He intended to take precautions it didn't happen... and he would do so now. He flipped open his phone, dialing directly to his dutiful but often flippant PA. "Cynthia, I need you to call my private investigator. This case is to take top priority."

"Don't they all?" she replied drolly.

"If I am paying for them... then, yes they do." He wasn't in the mood for her sarcasm... she could be finding that out soon. "I need a full background check, as well as a current investigation ran on Melanie Marcus in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania."

Cynthia gasped. "Isn't that one of Gus' mom's?"

"It is." Brian's tone was curt, when he added, "I want to know everything about her – past and present."

"Okay. I'll call them right away." Hesitantly she asked, "Is everything alright with Gus?"

Brian's jaw was set in an angry line as he moved to approach Ben. "Yes, however I intend to see it stays that way." After flipping his phone closed, Brian met Ben a few short feet away. "Let's get a drink. I need one. In fact, I might need an entire fucking bottle."

Ben rolled his eyes. When would Melanie learn? As he followed Brian into the bar, he realized Melanie could have pushed Brian too far this time. He had that look in his eyes that no man wanted to see... and a woman even less; it was one that bespoke of total destruction for the one causing it. Ben was glad he wasn't at the center of it. Melanie's only hope was for Brian's focus to be diverted. As he watched the stiffness in his friend and employer, Ben doubted even that would be enough to save her from Brian's wrath this time. Sitting down at the bar next to him, Ben looked at him inquiringly. "Want to talk about it?"

His head turned to look at Ben in astonishment. "Are you fucking kidding me?" Briefly allowing his eyes to scan down the bar, Brian was soon to find himself being gifted with another opportunity he hadn't expected to find today. One of a very favorable kind. "Well, well... look who came out to play," he rasped, a different feeling coming over him at once. Play was exactly what he had in mind now... and the perfect participant to join him was seated not ten feet away.

Swiveling his head to look, Ben groaned when his eyes caught the same blond that had transfixed Brian so much earlier. This truly wasn't his day. As he watched Brian move toward his unsuspecting prey, Ben made the realization that this day was going to be one that lasted a lifetime. As he observed one man in the act of buying the young blond a drink, Ben shuddered to think how Brian would respond to opposition in his present mood. That wouldn't end well today... and what was even more disturbing, Ben knew he would have to get involved in it when the encounter turned unpleasant. Without much thought, Ben ordered a bottle of water. There wasn't a doubt in his mind he would need a clear ahead about him for the rest of this outing.

He laughed as he watched Brian closing the gap. Just another day in the life of protecting the never obscure Brian Kinney. He could only imagine what would happen next.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Brian prowled toward the bar and his prey. He couldn't believe his good fortune. After his encounter with Melanie, he'd thought it all to be an ominous start to his day... but now, the beautiful blond was back within his sights. The day was vastly approving. He frowned as he noticed the balding man placing a proprietary hand on Justin's arm, giving all indications that he sought to lure him away. _I don't think so,_ Brian thought. There was no way he would lose his trick to a man of this man's caliber. No fucking way at all. To his chagrin, there wasn't an empty stool at that end of the bar. Unworried, and fully focused on his ultimate prize, Brian strode forward. That little fact didn't faze him in the least. He was a born hunter. There wasn't a challenge he backed down from; this nearly hairless-headed man wasn't going to stand in his way.

"We meet again," Brian seductively purred into Justin's ear, deliberately making certain his rock-hard body pushed up against the back of Justin's. If nothing else, Justin would immediately decipher the difference between a real man, and what he appeared to be settling for at the moment. There wasn't a doubt in his own mind – this hot little blond was about to trade up.

Justin bit his lip in order not to smile. Despite how aggravating and arrogant his rescuer from earlier had been, there was also something charming about him. "Well, well – if it isn't my persistent stalker." Justin peered over his shoulder to look into the eyes that smoldered into his own, instantly realizing making eye contact had been a crucial mistake. "H-have you taken to following me into airports?"

Brian pushed his body tighter against the blond's, ignoring the look of anger on the older man's face that was clearly hoping to secure some of Justin's time... and most likely so much more. "Actually, I just put my son on the plane to go home. I stopped in here for a drink... and then, I saw you." Brian leaned in to breathe into Justin's ear, "My thirst turned into hunger."

Chuckling, yet squirming uncomfortably in his seat, Justin reached for the bowl of nuts and offered them to his persistent admirer. "Well, if you're hungry... maybe these nuts could curb your appetite."

He looked down at them as if giving the matter actual thought, before looking back at the lips he was determined to possess before he left here today. "As appealing as that offer might be, I think I'll hold out for better things."

"Listen here, _friend_. We were having a friendly chat before you showed up." Baldy gave Brian a beady-eyed stare. "Get lost."

Brian sighed as he moved his body away from Justin's. Apparently he had to deal with trash – first and foremost. He moved closer to the man that had just removed his hand from Justin's arm. That had been a good move on the older man's part. For some reason he had found that casual touch repellent. It was one that he didn't intend to see repeated. "Let's make one thing perfectly clear, Mr. Clean, I am _not_ your friend; I don't see a reality where I will ever be your friend. How about we let Justin decide."

Justin groaned as both sets of eyes turned on him. Fuck. How did he get himself into these situations? He knew the answer to that – he was desperate. The airport seemed to be the perfect place to score a few bucks. He had already come to an arrangement with this stranger. The bald-headed man seemed safe enough, and it was money he needed. He didn't see where he had many choices.

"Well? What are you waiting for, kid? I've got a plane to catch... and we already came to an agreement." His eyes narrowed on Justin even more. "I gave you money, and I expect to get what was promised..."

A visible shudder came over Justin, his eyes connecting with Brian's for only a moment. His head lowered when he viewed what had clearly been pity in his hazel eyes. Had he looked longer he would have gleaned the beginning of a more precise plan in the beautiful man's eyes; a determination to be the predator that acquired the much desired prey. He swallowed nervously, knowing what he had to do. Justin told himself it was no worse than what he had endured with Gary; in fact, even less than what his former boss had intended to inflict on him. "He's right. We had a deal." Justin smiled tightly at Brian, before he added, "It's nice seeing you again, Brian. But... I have to go with him now."

Baldy stood to his feet, his hand once more clasping around Justin's arm. His eyes were filled with lust as he looked at Justin's lips. There was no doubt what he intended to do with them. He looked in irritation at the brunet that stood with a bored expression on his face, yet an ice in his eyes that signified this battle was far from over. "You heard him, buddy. Beat it!"

Brian's nostrils flared as he stared down at the repugnant man. Friend... and then buddy. No one disrespected him, especially not such a sub-standard man. Obviously the man didn't know who he dealt with here, and that he was challenging a man that had the power to ruin almost any man he came in contact with; Brian didn't intend to waste his time with this rodent – however, he would move him on quickly. Toying with him was not what he most wanted to do right now. His eyes flickered away from the belligerent little man to see the disgust and resignation in his beautiful blond's eyes. "How much, Justin?"

"E-excuse me?" Justin stammered, uncertain exactly what he was asking.

"How much did he give you?" Brian replied patiently.

Justin flushed in embarrassment. "One-hundred bucks."

Brian rolled his lips under, nodding his head in understanding. He reached into his pocket, and pulled out a money clip that had both men's eyes bulging out in astonishment. Brian pulled out three, crisp one-hundred dollar bills and flung them onto the bar in front of the bald-headed man. He had no intention of touching him. "I suggest you take that and buy your wife a cute little souvenir in the gift shop."

About to refute both his claim and money, the man thought better of it upon looking at the dark, emptiness in the other man's eyes. He sneered as he released Justin and grasped at the money in the same motion. "You're not worth the hassle. Good riddance to both of you!"

Justin watched as the man pocketed his money, and reached for his carry-on bag. He chuckled in amusement as the man stomped away, ironically not far from the aforementioned gift shop. He slanted a look toward Brian. "What made you think he's got a wife?"

"His type always does." Brian moved his eyes over the hot little blond. Immediately he ascertained his first impression hadn't been faulty. This boy was the most beautiful thing he'd ever saw. There wasn't anything he wouldn't do to have him... that fact surprised him most of all. His voice dropping to a sultry, sexual pitch, Brian first pulled him away from the bar and out of the rush of moving bodies, before asking, "What did one-hundred dollars buy him?"

"Does it matter? You closed the deal..." Justin didn't add that in effect, his time had now transferred over to the same man who had saved him once more. He didn't fool himself in the slightest that this man's motives had been altruistic in any way. Now, it was a simple matter of finding out exactly what this man wanted from him. He had a basic idea... however, he knew it was always a mistake to make assumptions. That often led to both misunderstandings and bad situations. He hoped to avoid that here.

Brian reached his hand up to cup the side of Justin's face; he smiled when Justin didn't flinch away. This man was far from repulsed by the idea of being with him. The fact that he knew he could elicit want in him, only increased his desire, not to mention his urgency. His eyes bored into Justin's lips as the pad of his thumb stroked along his full, lower lip; Brian groaned as the luscious lips parted in response. Fuck... he wanted him now. His voice dropped even lower as he rasped, "If it was for the use of this sweet little mouth, I will tell you that you are drastically undercharging."

"Really..." Justin whispered, uncertain as to why he wasn't setting this man straight – here and now. He wasn't some hustler, although, he knew life might be pushing him in that direction. Despite the impression he had given this man on separate occasions now... that was not what he wanted for his life. As his eyes became ensnared by the heat in the brunet's eyes, Justin unthinkingly asked, "How much would you have paid for the pleasure?"

A low growl slid through Brian's lips. Of all the things he'd expected Justin to say... that hadn't been one of them. His thumb scraped even more roughly against Justin's lip, his eyes glazing when he answered, "I wouldn't have named a set price. All that would have mattered was doing whatever it took to have my cock in your mouth." Brian's breathing was sharpened when he asked, "Does that answer your question?"

"And then some..." This man was dangerous; in fact, his first impression was fortified now. He was even more dangerous than the Gary Sapperstein's of this world. Justin knew he should run hard and fast... but he knew he would be a fool to walk away from what this man could offer him. The truth of the matter also being – he wasn't certain he wanted to turn tail and run from him.

"Come back to my place, Justin. We'll have an early dinner... and have a talk about your future." Brian didn't have a doubt what he would offer this beautiful blond; nor did he doubt his success. He was determined this boy would belong to him for as long as he chose to maintain ownership. Brian had a feeling it would span over a longer amount of time than he normally restricted to one man. That thought didn't disturb him in the slightest.

"F-future?" Justin asked tremulously.

Brian nodded, his thumb moving from the enticement of Justin's lower lip, to clasp behind his neck snugly. He angled his neck to look deeply into his eyes. "Yes, Justin, your future. I have the desire to invest heavily into your future success." Brian's voice was seductive, the heat of his desire surrounded him, a thickness that almost seemed to hold them in place. "Come with me, Justin. I can change your life. You only have to let me."

"Change my life..." Justin echoed almost musingly.

"Yes," Brian growled. Quickly, he changed his mind from earlier. He wouldn't taste those lips before he walked out of here. The temptation to resist him would be unbearable. Their first time wouldn't be in an airport bathroom. He had much more planned for that. However... if seduction was needed to lure the beautiful blond with him, he could work with that. It would be his pleasure; in fact, he knew when the time came, it would be a mutual explosion of pleasure. He lowered his head to kiss the side of Justin's neck; Brian groaned as his lips caressed the soft, white skin. This boy was so fucking perfect. Brian smiled into his skin when he felt Justin's hands closing around his arms, realizing it wasn't to restrain him. Justin was reveling in his touch. The exquisite blond wanted more... and he would give him so much more.

"Alright..." Justin gasped. He couldn't remain unaffected by the immense heat of Brian's mouth on his skin. Justin felt like he was burning. He needed some distance to figure this out... whatever _this_ might be. "Dinner, Brian. That's all I'm promising..."

Brian chuckled in deep satisfaction as he pulled his lips free. "I'll take it." He placed his hand against Justin's back, urging him over to Ben who patiently waited for him, far from oblivious to Ben's mocking stare. With the fewest of words possible, Brian relayed to Ben that he had the rest of the day off. He definitely wouldn't be going out again today. Everything he wanted would be well within reach. Only dinner, the blond had told him. Brian had no intention of dinner being the end of their evening or liaison. It would only be the beginning. Once dinner was over, Justin would be submitting to him. Brian had never anticipated a surrender more.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Gary Sapperstein pushed himself into the apartment that Justin shared with Kip, his eyes wild as they scanned the room. "I've been waiting to hear from you, Kip." His eyes narrowed on his employee sharply. "You know I don't like to be kept waiting. Where is Justin?"

Kip swallowed nervously. Usually he didn't find himself so unnerved by Gary... but this wasn't the face his boss displayed often, at least not to him. If this was what Justin typically saw from their employer - in Justin's case, ex-employer... Kip decided he wouldn't care to be in the same position. "I - I don't know. I told you that on the phone. He left hours ago, Gary. I haven't seen him since."

His face began to redden in anger as he looked at a nervous Kip. In his opinion, an entirely too nervous man. "What are you hiding, Kip? I'd advise you to answer me fast. The longer Justin is out of my reach, the more chances he can fall into another. I won't have that!"

"But... Gary, think about it. Justin said he quit. He's not coming back to the club..." Kip backed away when he watched the savage twist forming on Sapperstein's lips.

Gary advanced forward, his eyes narrowed on the smaller's man's nervous expression. "What did you tell Justin?"

"N-nothing really. I tried to get him to stay. I told you that-"

"Right," Gary agreed, as if deep in thought. "That brings another question to mind. What spooked him so much that he fled from his apartment hours ago... and still hasn't returned?"

Kip shrugged, his eyes looking everywhere but on Gary Sapperstein. "You know how he is; he's fucking moody. If you ask me - we're better off without him. It can't be that hard to find another blond piece of ass."

In an instant, Gary had closed the distance that separated them and viciously backhanded Kip across the face. His eyes were crazed as he watched the momentum take the slight man to the floor; his lips curving in contempt. "You are an empty-headed fool. I should have never entrusted you to keep an eye on Justin." He angrily kicked his boot into Kip's side, before he hunched down to tower over the recoiling man. "You've never understood Justin's value to me... but you will. I promise you that..."

Watching him warily, Kip knew he needed to agree to whatever Gary wanted him to do. "W-what do you want me to do?"

"Get up..." he sneered. "Fuck. You are pathetic-"

Clutching at his side that he was sure he would find bruised long before morning, he pleaded with the man that had control of every aspect of his life. "P-please, Gary. I'll do a-anything."

"Yes, you will..." Gary answered almost ominously. Remaining hunched over, and at eye-level, he pierced Kip with a cold, unrelenting gaze. "You will go out and search until you find my property. Should you fail, well, let's just say, that's when things will become unpleasant." A cold and cruel smile twisted Gary's lips. "I think you understand your position much better now."

"I get it," Kip gasped, uncertain of how he would complete his task, only knowing he had no other alternative.

Gary patted Kip absently on the same cheek he had just savagely struck, standing to his feet in one quick motion. "I'll be in touch." He walked slowly to the door, his eyes taking in everything as he passed. His hand poised on the doorknob, Gary reminded, "Find him, Kip. Find him or else..."

Kip remained immobile until he heard the door closing behind his employer. Slowly, he moved to the door, hobbling on one leg as he locked and chained the door. Reaching into the cupboard he grabbed two high-dose Ibuprofen, swallowing them down without any drink to ease the passage. He remained as still as possible, hoping for the discomfort to ease. He begun to curse under his breath. "Fucking Justin Taylor. Always knew he was big trouble." Angrily he spat out, "I'll hand you over to Gary... but when he's done with you, I swear I'll make you pay for all the grief you've caused me..."

* * *

Brian watched in amusement as Justin polished off the entirety of a large pizza with the works. "Shall I order you another one?" It hadn't been the dinner he'd intended to offer the young man, but the one Justin had requested. Brian had acquiesced without question. He wondered how often this enticing blond could provoke that within him. So many feelings flooded him in regards to this man. Lust, protectiveness, and without a doubt possessiveness. He could only wonder how much that would increase once he truly had him under his control. Brian was determined to have that.

Justin flushed, immediately realizing he hadn't shared any of it with his host. "Oh my God. I'm so sorry. I actually ate it all. You must be starving..."

Eyes darkening, and falling to Justin's plump, raspberry lips, Brian answered, "I'm starving... but not for anything that comes in a cardboard box."

Justin merely gaped at him. "Do you ever think of anything else?"

Gesturing around to his extravagant penthouse apartment, Brian deadpanned, "Obviously so. I didn't acquire all of these things by fucking."

Dabbing at the corner of his mouth, while placing the napkin on his now empty plate, Justin eyed him sharply. "You look at everything as possessions... don't you?"

"I'm a banker. It comes with the territory." Brian's eyes slid over the young man that sat across from him; there wasn't a doubt in his mind that he wanted to file the beautiful blond away the same - on all counts, his exclusive possession. Brian realized the feeling wouldn't last, yet while it did, he hoped to maintain an exclusive, and air-tight ownership.

Justin took a sip of wine, nodding in understanding... his surroundings making much more sense now. Well, at least he wasn't being stalked by a drug dealer... or worse. "A banker..." he mused. "Seeing that you own the entire top floor of this building, I'm assuming you own your bank."

"Good assumption..." Brian refilled his own glass, his beverage of choice being whiskey; as the alcohol began warming his blood, Brian wasn't certain it had been wise with this young man so close and accessible. "As a matter of fact, I own banks all over the world. That being the case, I travel regularly."

"Wow. I guess you are loaded. No wonder Gary backed down from you." Justin cast a curious look towards Brian. "Are you one of his lenders?"

Brian arched a brow, amusement etched on his face. "Such a question would stretch the bounds of business ethics - if I happened to be one. However, that's definitely not the case. I would never invest in any of his business dealings."

"I don't get it. Why would he be so scared of you - if you didn't hold some sort of leverage over him?" Justin was only becoming more and more confused.

"You think I scare him?"

Justin nodded. "I know you do. The fact that he argued with you means nothing - he fights everyone. Yet, the fact that he left me with you means he was running scared. I can't help but wonder why."

"He knows me by reputation." Brian took a long sip of his whiskey, his eyes focusing on the amber liquid, before returning them to Justin. "I may not be one of his lenders, but my connections are far reaching."

Swallowing, Justin's eyes widened at what Brian had just admitted without speaking the words. The meaning had been blatantly clear. Gary had ran because he knew what Brian could do to him, given the provocation. This man was clearly powerful and dangerous. As Justin met the darkness in Brian's eyes, he wasn't certain he shouldn't be running as well. "I see," Justin whispered.

"I really don't want to discuss Gary Sapperstein, except to ascertain that the repellent ogre is out of your life." Brian's eyes drilled into Justin's. One thing was for certain - he hadn't rescued the boy, merely to hand him back over to that slime. The boy was worth much more than that. He was meant to be with him. Brian intended for Justin to see that before leaving here tonight.

"It's really not your concern, but, I think it's obvious I lost my job during that little encounter at the park."

Brian rolled his eyes. "Justin, you and I both know that the Sap doesn't intend on letting you go that easily." His eyes smoldered over Justin. "I know I wouldn't."

"I - I don't even know you..." Justin bit at his bottom lip. His eyes caught by the blaze in Brian's, he continued his thought, "I don't know you... but for some reason I do know that."

Rising to his feet, Brian extended his hand to Justin, smiling when the blond stared back nervously. "Come sit with me on the couch. I think it's time we talked..."

"Talk?" Justin replied dubiously, his eyes fastened on Brian's outstretched hand.

"For starters, yes. Take my hand, Justin. If you don't accept the terms of my offer; I won't force you to stay."

Justin narrowed his eyes on the beautiful, yet all too mesmerizing man. "You just admitted that you wouldn't have let me go in Gary's position... and you're telling me if I don't accept your offer that you'll let me go. Which is it?"

"Both." Brian rolled his lips under as he met Justin's curious, and yet clearly confused gaze. "It's easier to let you go now than it would have been if I was already in possession of you." Brian didn't state the obvious. He more than recognized that if Justin walked out of here tonight, his pursuit of him hadn't ended. It would merely be a delay. Brian didn't intend for that to be his reality. It was his intention to have a solid deal, and this beguiling blond in his bed tonight.

Not entirely convinced, yet enough so to hear him out, Justin took the offered hand; he realized it was unnecessary. He was more than able to find his own way to the couch. But... this was Brian's little show. He would allow him to do things his way. Justin realized he had very little choice in that. Grimly, he began to wonder how many choices he had in anything now. Following him along the the long, and plush white sofa that was placed to overlook Central Park, Justin looked at his host inquisitively, a part of him hoping this 'offer' was more of an arrangement, and not an expensive one-night offering. Smiling tremulously, Justin told him, "Okay. I'm listening..."

Brian couldn't take his eyes off of him. There wasn't a doubt that Justin had suffered many harsh realities in his young life; it was clear that he trusted no one. Whereas, Brian thought that was wise, he didn't want to be part of that package. He wanted Justin to trust him, not only that, he wanted him to want him as intensely as he wanted him. Brian knew that would be too much to ask tonight... but it was a goal he intended to reach. "I see no need to play games easing into this subject. We both know where I'm going with this... and what I want."

Justin swallowed. No, there wasn't any doubt about that. "I've been around long enough to know the score. You w-want me."

He kept a conservative distance from the object of his desire on the couch. Not only did he intuitively know that was what Justin needed, he also didn't trust himself to be closer. Brian had known from the onset, he wanted much more than a rushed moment with this man. He wanted a lengthy exploration of him. And surprising to himself, he did want to help him too. Brian inclined his head in agreement. "Yes," he murmured, his eyes hot upon Justin's lips, "I do want you. Fiercely. Possessively... and to my own amazement - exclusively."

"W-what does that mean, exactly?" Justin still didn't feel he had learned anything new. He had known Brian desired him... but what did exclusively mean? He knew what it meant in normal circumstances, but in conjunction with this man, he didn't have a clue. His initial perception had left him feeling that Brian didn't do relationships, which prohibited exclusivity.

"It means this, Justin - I want to take care of you; I can protect you from any and all that threaten you. I can give you financial independence." Brian felt his heartbeat increasing as he spoke the words that he knew would give him what he most desired. "I can change your life, Justin. Let me do that."

Justin swallowed, unable to look away from Brian's smoldering, penetrating eyes. He didn't know what to say. Succumbing to this offer made him what he accused Kip, and the rest of Gary's boys of being - whores, pure and simple. He had never wanted that life for himself... but did he truly have a choice now? As he looked at the beautiful man in front of him, Justin acknowledged that it wouldn't be much of a hardship. "I - I don't know, Brian."

Brian pursed his lips, unable to believe the lengths he was undertaking to acquire this one man. Looking at him biting at his lip, his eyes wide, and oh so vulnerable, Brian wanted to pounce on him without coming to an agreement. He'd never felt such a savage desire to possess a man. He wanted to own him. Brian felt his stomach fluttering with the desire that now consumed him. He couldn't fail here tonight... he wanted him too fucking much. "I want you, Justin." Brian's voice was ragged, his eyes continuing to devour him in one glance after another. Yet, he kept his distance. He knew that was the only thing that kept him from ravaging the beautiful blond - here and now. "I think if you're honest, you will admit you find me desirable as well."

A nervous laugh tumbled from Justin's mouth. "Who wouldn't find you desirable? It amazes me that you would have to do this to get a man. You can have anyone you want. I just don't get it."

"You just answered that for me, Justin. I want you. In this case, no one else will do." Brian took in a deep breath, realizing he needed to go into a bit more depth. He hadn't wanted to talk this all out tonight; Brian had hoped to gain Justin's agreement, whether it be founded from desperation, or some other reason, and work out the details in the morning. He could see this boy analyzed everything. It was just another sign of how perfect he was for him. "Let me explain my life in a bit more detail. As I told you, I am a very busy man. I travel frequently for business; that being said, I don't have time to meet people - men - in the normal manner. Our arrangement would make things very convenient for me."

"How long would you want me with you?"

Brian smiled; his eyes trailed up and down Justin. "I can't foresee a time when I could look at you and not want you. Let's make that part open-ended. First of all, I will supply you with a brand new wardrobe - all designer labels, of course. If you end up travelling with me, it would be necessary. I will give you your own suite of rooms; there will be nights that I will prefer solitude." Brian's gaze scorched over his beautiful blond. "I don't see that happening often. And... I will give you five-thousand dollars a week, spent however you choose."

Justin gasped. "5000 dollars? That's a fortune, Brian."

"Not to me. Having you here would greatly simplify certain aspects of my life." Brian began to subtly move in closer; at last, feeling close enough to the end of their discussion to trust touching him. Fuck, how he wanted to touch him. Everywhere. "The length of time can be negotiated. Let's say two months to start; after that we can discuss the possibility of prolonging it - if we are both open to the idea."

Speechless and unsure of what to say or do next, Justin jumped up from the couch, his instincts forewarning him that Brian wasn't going to keep to a distance much longer. He began pacing in front of the large window that overlooked Manhattan, his eyes seeing nothing of the spectacular view. Justin's back tensed when he felt arms enclosing from behind him, hot lips sliding down his neck, a tongue that scorched all that fell in its path. "B-Brian... I can't think when you do that. And... I need to think."

Brian growled as his fingers kneaded into the flesh of Justin's stomach; he didn't trust himself to venture any further south. "I don't want you to think..." Brian rasped into Justin's ear, his tongue licking, and teeth biting into the sensitive lobe. "All I want is for you to say 'yes' to me. We both know it's what you want. Don't fight me any longer."

Justin moved the position of his neck and spun around in one quick motion; when he looked into the primitive heat in Brian's eyes, he realized he'd made a grave error. "B-Brian... I - I..."

"Shhhhh. Don't talk." Brian's fingers slid lightly along Justin's lips. "Let's talk in another way." Brian didn't give Justin a chance to respond, before his mouth lowered to claim Justin's as his own. There was no mercy in his kiss. He wanted Justin to feel all the primal passion that he had instilled in him. One hand moved to Justin's lower back to secure him in place, while the other applied pressure on his chin, urging him to open to the demanding thrust of his tongue. It was a war he would win; that victory didn't take long to achieve. Brian growled as his tongue met and tangled with Justin's; nothing had ever felt more right. Undoubtedly, nothing had ever tasted so good. Brian knew this was just the beginning of the delicacies he would be enjoying. "Say yes, Justin..." Brian only allowed Justin long enough to breathe to whisper the words; he knew he was gaining control of his exquisite prey - he wasn't about to back off now.

"Stop... p-please," Justin gasped into Brian's mouth. It took a few moments for Justin's plea to register, but Brian did release him. In his mind, that elevated Brian's worth in his eyes. He wasn't a taker like Gary Sapperstein. While Justin knew he was far from altruistic, he wouldn't take him by force either. He felt comforted in knowing that. "I just need a little time to think this out. This is huge, Brian." Justin moved away from him to begin his pacing anew. "I guess it never occurred to me that you would want more than a one time hook-up."

Brian didn't admit how new it was for him too. He had never extended such an offer to another man. One night was all he ever desired. He had been honest when he'd told Justin how the frantic pace of his business life often prohibited him from seeking other pleasures; yet... there had never been a man so desirous to have available to him - morning, noon, and night. That had all changed with this man. There wasn't anything he wouldn't do to have him. Slowly, he thought Justin was beginning to realize that.

"Can I just sleep on it? Give you an answer tomorrow? I promise I won't keep you waiting longer than that..." Justin grimaced as he thought of going home; he could only imagine what awaited him there. He couldn't go there, he knew that. Gary was undoubtedly waiting for him.

Thinking about that for a moment, Brian forced himself to agree to what he not only thought would make Justin accept his offer sooner, but what was best for the boy as well. "On one condition."

"What's that?" Justin asked warily.

"You will stay here... in a guest room, of course. I don't want you going back to your apartment." A shrewd, and all too knowing look entered Brian's eyes. "We both know the horrors that could be waiting for you there."

Justin smiled. "Protecting me already?"

"Don't credit me with any humanitarian characteristics. I am merely protecting my future investment." Brian's eyes moved blatantly over Justin, the hunger more than evident in his eyes. "I don't want any harm to come to what will soon be mine."

"Very sure of yourself..." Justin muttered, mentally berating his traitorous cock from twitching at Brian's possessive and seemingly arousing words.

"I am. We both know you will not only make the decision that is best for your life... but the one you desire as well." Brian moved across the room to the bar to pour himself another drink; he needed to distance himself now before all his progress went up in smoke. If he touched him again, everything would all be for nothing. His restraint was now virtually non-existent. "Get plenty of rest tonight, Justin. In the morning we will talk more... and I will expect to have your decision."

Justin nodded. "You'll have it. I promise."

"Good boy." Brian looked in the direction of the long hallway that all contained bedrooms. "Go to the end of the hall, pick whichever room you like. A shower is in each one." Brian cast a devouring glance on the boy that he knew would soon belong to him. "If you decide during the night not to play this ridiculous waiting game - come to me at any hour. I will be ready for you."

Moving to pick up the backpack that he always travelled with, Justin made certain to keep his distance. "I'll remember. I think I'll grab that shower, and get settled in. Goodnight, Brian."

"Goodnight, Justin." Brian watched his perfect little ass disappearing down the hallway, the feeling of sweet anticipation swelling within him. "Tomorrow night, Justin. That is - if you don't come to me before then.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**: This isn't what should be updated next... but it was where the muse insisted on going - so here we are. All that in mind, I do hope you enjoy it! :)

* * *

**Chapter 6**

After an hour of constant tossing and turning, Justin abandoned all thought of sleep. How was he expected to sleep with everything running rampant through his mind? It wasn't solely Brian's incredible offer, although that was enough to keep his mind in a constant state of activity, it was also all the events of the past couple of days. Gary Sapperstein and his roommate further making his life all the more untenable had placed him in a constant state of anxiety. Kip had always been resentful of him, not to mention attracted to him, but he'd kept his distance for the most part. Justin didn't doubt that it was entirely in fear of facing Gary's wrath. Sometimes he wondered if Gary had been doing it purely to keep him for himself, or if there could be something more sinister involved. With Gary Sapperstein it was always hard to tell.

There wasn't a doubt that he wanted to leave that life behind. And yet, he wasn't certain he truly would be. Wouldn't it simply be exchanging one jailer for another? Justin found it difficult to think of it in those terms; being so intensely attracted to Brian made it hard to view him in such cold, and simplistic terms. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that he wanted Brian Kinney. Was there anything not to want about that man? He was rich and successful, confident and dominant... and he was possibly the sexiest man alive.

Justin sat up in the bed, his naked body feeling incredible encased in the silken bedding. He always slept naked, on occasion he'd wear some boxer briefs for sleep, but ordinarily he was in the buff. That had felt good in this bed. Knowing that the man that wanted him so badly was just down the long hall didn't intimidate him into changing his normal habits. Although, he didn't know Brian well at all, he knew one thing for certain - Brian wasn't a rapist. Anything that happened between them would be his choice. During the past sleepless hour, he had been so tempted to go to him... only one thing had stopped him.

Fear.

It wasn't fear of the overtly sexual, and controlling man that held him back; it was another kind of fear. The one that stemmed from the unknown. What a laugh. He had been on his own in New York City for the past four years, and under Gary's watchful eye for much of that time... and yet, he was still a virgin. Fuck! Brian would probably never believe him. He would think it to be just another delaying tactic. Realistically, Justin couldn't blame him for having that opinion. How likely was such a scenario? He knew if he agreed to Brian's offer that he would need to tell him. One thing had been blatantly clear, Brian didn't exude a great deal of gentility. He would only proceed slowly with him if there was a valid reason.

He wasn't completely inexperienced. However, in regards to taking a dick up the ass - he had absolutely none. Justin knew he was well-skilled at sucking cock; that one blow job he had given Gary in a moment of desperation had been enough to hold his lust-crazed boss off until now. Gary had merely been playing him along. He realized that now. Justin didn't have a doubt on how Gary planned to break him in. He shuddered thinking of Gary's friends, and the parties they frequented together. Justin would have been their toy to collectively use. He didn't have any doubt that Gary would have fucked him first, and last. There was no way he could have stomached that. No matter what he had to do - he wouldn't go back to that life.

Justin knew he could sit on the side of this luxurious bed all night trying to exhaust himself, or he could get up and hopefully make a decision; one that wasn't derived from impulse alone, but one that he could accept as being the right one for his life. Seeing the navy-blue silken robe that was hanging on the back of the door, Justin padded over to it; he slid into it and secured it snugly with the single tie at the waist. He couldn't help but to wonder if it belonged to Brian, or if he was just that accommodating to his house guests - whether they were expected ones or not.

Noticing the time to be nearing one o'clock in the morning, Justin quietly slipped from his room and down the hall. Waking Brian was the last thing he wanted to do. Right now, he wasn't sure how he would respond to the banker's sensual overtures. Soundlessly, his steps took him to the large glass windows that overlooked Manhattan. The lights in the city always amazed him, although he'd never viewed them from quite this vantage point. What could appear dismal during the day, transformed into something close to magic at night. It was virtually bedazzling. So lost in the visual beauty that was Manhattan at night, Justin didn't notice the man seated on the couch, his chest bare, and his eyes eating him up through the flickering firelight. Had he saw that look in his host's eyes, he would know - now, more than ever, precisely how fucked he truly was.

Brian's smile was self-indulgent as he eyed the blond beauty clad in the robe he had provided. He only wanted the best of materials touching that alabaster skin; Brian knew he would attain the greatest of pleasure each night when he removed every article of clothing. He realized that some nights it might be gentle, and more leisurely... and then others, he would be ablaze, consumed by the urgent desire of staking possession - primitively and irrefutably. He had never had such a deep and instant need for a man. Brian didn't see that changing anytime soon.

Justin's back tensed as he heard slight movement from behind him. Fuck! He had known he should have stayed in the safety of his room. Surprisingly, he had felt the safest in that room than he had in any other, for longer than he could remember. Already sensing how predatory Brian innately was, his comfort being isolated with him now gave him considerable cause for thought.

As he slowly approached his enchanting prey, resisting his more primitive desires to just take him became increasingly more difficult. Brian wanted to fuck him against the very window he now stared out of, before bending him over every piece of furniture in his penthouse to do the same. He wanted to do everything to him; Brian was determined he would be - and soon. His cock was already throbbing in his pants, and he hadn't even touched him yet. He would be touching him, though; that, and so much more. Recognizing it might not be wise, and undoubtedly make it more difficult to send him back to his room, Brian disregarded the possibility of failure, when he lifted his hands to begin kneading Justin's shoulders. "Such a tense boy..." Brian purred, smiling in satisfaction at the soft gasp that fell from Justin's lips.

"I-I couldn't sleep. Too much on my mind, I guess." He glanced over his shoulder briefly, yet long enough to see the fires of a burning desire in Brian's eyes. "I didn't mean to disturb you."

Brian chuckled huskily. "You have disturbed me from the moment we met." His hands slid down Justin's arms to link around his waist, his hands poised just over the tie that held the robe in place. If he wasn't mistaken, Justin was naked beneath the robe - or very close to it. Should that be the case... Brian wasn't certain anything could stop him. He turned his lips into the side of Justin's neck, his body pressing tightly against the blond; Brian whispered huskily, "Tell me, Justin - what are you wearing beneath this robe?"

Justin gulped. That wasn't something he wanted to answer. He knew that would lead them to one place. And, right now, he wasn't sure he could resist that. "Uhhhh, does it matter?"

"Everything matters, Justin." Brian's lips crawled over the skin of Justin's neck, his tongue trailing up and down; in his mind only a prelude of all he intended to explore with this man. His fingers toyed with the end of the tie. "Perhaps I should just open it and find out-"

"N-no!" Justin squawked, his hands reaching down to barely manage to pry Brian's hands away. He didn't have a doubt which one of them was the strongest; if he pulled Brian away, it was because he had allowed it. He moved a slight distance away, turning to face him with slight accusation in his eyes, confused and bewildered by how this man acted on almost every occasion. "You said I had the night to think about it. What you're doing isn't fair."

Brian arched a brow, his own expression being dubious. "Justin, I think we both know what your answer is going to be. In fact, I think you made it before you went to bed. That's what is keeping you awake... isn't it?"

Justin shook his head. "That's not it! I told you already. I just couldn't sleep."

"Really..." Brian drawled, still remaining unconvinced. "Tell me what it is that would make it easier for you to say yes..." Brian's eyes were like flint as they stared into Justin's. "Whatever your hesitation... I can make it go away."

"Are you always this superior to everyone? So incredibly arrogant?" Justin watched as Brian's eyes narrowed on him in a mixture of surprise and assessment. Brian obviously wasn't used to being challenged. One thing was for certain - if he accepted Brian's offer, he needed to get used to that.

"The answer is yes to both." Brian watched him closely. Something was missing here, and he didn't like mysteries... especially in regards to something he wanted so much. "I see fear in your eyes, Justin. And... I don't understand that. I would never hurt you. I've told you that."

Justin looked away quickly. The man just saw too damned much. "I'm not afraid of you, Brian. You haven't given me a reason to fear you."

Brian stepped closer to Justin, his eyes moving up and down the beautiful blond. "I want you, Justin." His voice was gravelly, and barely audible even to his own ears, but he knew Justin heard him. "I think you want me too. Accept my offer right now, and stop playing these fucking games."

"Y-you think I'm playing games... but, I'm not. This is just not how I expected my first time to be!"

His eyes lowered to the floor for a moment, before raising them back to look into Justin's eyes. He could scarcely believe what he was hearing. How was it even possible? But, as he probed Justin's eyes with ones that were feral in devouring intent, Brian rasped, "Repeat that."

"In some respects I'm a virgin. I know it's ludicrous, especially knowing what Gary wants from me, but it's true. I swear it!" Justin looked Brian directly in the eye, his gaze unflinching, and completely solemn.

"I believe you, Justin." Brian's tone was sultry and soft, his gaze piercing deeply into him; in this moment, Brian felt he could reach the boy's soul. There was so much emotion in those beautiful blue eyes. He would devour him, over and over again; his intention to bind him to him had never been more absolute. The boy was his until he deemed otherwise. Brian thought that would be for a very long time. "Do you have any idea what that does to me?" Brian's eyes were feral as they skimmed over him - slowly. It amazed and thrilled him how thoroughly he wanted to know this man. It wasn't only the physical, either. Although, at this moment, that was definitely the most pressing aspect; Brian also realized that he wanted to know what made this man who he was. That wasn't something he was accustomed to feeling with his tricks.

Brian had to amend that to himself. Justin wasn't a simple trick. He was so much more... and he wanted all of him. He continued moving closer; Justin's silence slightly encouraging him. "Justin..." Brian whispered in a raw, aching voice. "You didn't answer me." A low growl tumbled from Brian's throat. "Do you know what it does to me - knowing that no other man has ever had you?"

Justin swallowed, unable to look away from the immense heat in Brian's eyes. "I'm guessing it turns you on."

A lust-filled smile twisted Brian's lips. "Everything about you turns me on, Justin. However, knowing that I will be the first to fuck your - clearly established - tight little ass, well, that does things to me I can't begin to explain to you." Brian stepped closer, until they were toe-to-toe, his eyes flickering down to the tie that secured his robe. "Open it."

"You assume that I am going to accept your offer. Perhaps you are reading me all wrong..."

Brian's eyes became cold for a slight moment, before he realized it was still fear urging the boy to fight him. In time he would learn not to push him, most especially when he was in the grip of this sort of need. "Don't play games with me, Justin. I need you too fucking badly. I won't dishonour our original terms should you accept. In the morning, I will have my attorney draw up a legal document. Your financial worries will be a thing of the past. The only one you will have is pleasing me..."

Justin felt his cock quickening at those words._ Pleasing him._ Would he be able to please this overtly sexual, and clearly experienced man? "Fine. I'll give you my answer."

A smile curved Brian's lips as he watched the emotions flickering across his hot little blond's face. He was still fighting him... but not in everything. He knew he would get the answer he wanted. The only thing that worried him was the mischievous look on Justin's face. That couldn't bode well for the rest of the night. "Tell me..."

He moved several steps away, deliberately in the direction of his bedroom. Justin didn't intend to let this primitive beauty have everything his way - and especially not all in one night. He recognized that periodic shows of strength - whether he felt it or not - would be vital in holding his head above water with this man. "I accept your offer, Mr. Kinney. But... it won't be tonight."

Teasing little fucker, Brian thought to himself. "Waiting to sign on the dotted line, are we?"

"No. It's not that. I trust you." Justin didn't know why he felt so strongly about that, he just knew that he did. "It's nearing two a.m. now, and I'm getting tired now. I want to be fresh and alert when this happens. I don't want everything to feel rushed."

Brian nodded. "Okay. As much as it pains me, I'll give you tonight. Remember this, though. It will be the last night you sleep alone."

Justin began walking back to the hallway that led to his room, his steps were confident, and he felt a security here he couldn't begin to understand or explain. Mockingly he reminded him, "Except on those nights where you desire to be alone."

Remembering saying that, Brian told him, "I also said, I expect such instances to be extremely rare."

Shrugging, Justin determined to himself to have the last word. Once he could see his door in the distance, he turned back to cast a sultry smile on his soon-to-be lover. "Oh by the way, Brian. I'm not wearing anything under the robe." He laughed as he heard Brian swearing; Justin didn't doubt he would pay for that provocative declaration. "Sweet dreams, Brian."

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Brian, are you absolutely certain about this-" Clive Barrows began to sputter in astonishment, only to be cut off by his impatient client. That didn't come as any surprise... but Brian's request had undoubtedly been one of shocking proportions.

"Do I pay you to question my decisions?" Brian didn't give his attorney a chance to answer. "No, I do not. I retain you to handle my legal matters in a timely and efficient manner." Brian's eyes looked down the long hallway that he knew could show Justin awakening and arriving at any time. He wanted matters in place before he saw him. They had much to do today. He intended for it all to be done well before dinner. Because after that - he had a long, and pleasurable night in store for the both of them. Being delayed in that tonight wasn't something he would allow to happen.

A long sigh followed. Brian was in one of _those_ moods. He knew better than to question him further. Clive only hoped that Brian knew something about this young man that he not only intended to spend a large sum of money on, but would have living with him as well. The money wasn't as much of a concern as the issue of safety. However, concerned or not, he knew when to keep his mouth shut with Brian Kinney. Now was one of those times. "Okay, I'll have my secretary draw it up, and you can stop by Monday afternoon to sign it."

"Nice try, Clive. However, not good enough." Brian took a long sip of his morning coffee, his eyes briefly scanning through the financial section of the New York Times, before returning his full attention to his call. "I need it today. No later than noon."

Clive's eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets. He had been Brian Kinney's attorney for years, and still, he hadn't become accustomed to his unorthodox ways. "N-noon? But... it's Saturday morning. I'm not even at the office, Brian. Surely it can wait until after the weekend!"

Wait until after the weekend? Brian almost laughed at the man's stupidity. He had no clue what he was dealing with here. There was no way he was giving Justin the weekend; nor did he think he could stand the torment of having that hot little blond underfoot, yet not possessed by him. No fucking way. "Actually, it can't wait, Clive. Of course... if it's that difficult of a task, I'm sure I can find another attorney in the directory that would be more than happy to handle this little task."

"No! That won't be necessary," Clive quickly responded, knowing he had been maneuvered as usual, but in the case of his most prestigious and lucrative client - he had no choice. "I guess I can go into the office, and try to get my secretary to come in for an hour. Let me advise you, though, I will be billing you for her overtime!"

Brian drolly replied, "I never doubted it."

"I'll call you when I have it ready."

"Yes, you do that..." Brian responded, his attention quickly diverted by the approaching blond boy that appeared to have showered, and that looked too neat and tidy after the provocative way he had left him last night. Brian's eyes darkened as they swept over Justin. He had one thought that far overwhelmed the others. One look at Justin and he wanted to make him untidy; he wanted to muss him up so completely that the inexperienced boy didn't have the energy to move. Even more than that, he wanted anyone that walked in on them to know not only what they had been doing, but that the hot blond belonged to him. Brian shuddered with the thought. He'd never had such possessive feelings for a man. The most alarming part being that he hadn't really touched him yet. What would happen when he did?

Justin approached uncertainly, frowning when he noticed Brian immediately closing and pocketing his phone. "Uhhhh, I'm sorry if I interrupted. I can go back into my room if you have business calls-"

"Not at all. My call was finished." Brian stood to his feet, slowly walking to the beautiful blond. He reached his hand out to sweep along the wet tendrils of hair that clung to Justin's neck. "Did you sleep well?"

Nodding, Justin answered, "Yes, like a baby..."

"Hmmmm." Brian stepped away from temptation; he knew now wasn't the time. How he wished it were more opportune. He wanted to devour him. There wasn't a doubt in his mind he would be tonight. The less he touched him the better for now. His restraint wasn't something he trusted at this point; he began to wonder if it ever would be in regards to this hot little blond. "You should have been kept awake by guilt..."

Justin smirked. He knew exactly what Brian was referring to, but he found himself enjoying the games they played too. "Guilt? I'm sure I don't know what you mean."

"Coy?" Brian moved back towards Justin. "No, no. That doesn't suit you at all."

"Is that a fact?" Justin boldly returned. "You've known me for so long to make such an assessment."

Brian rolled his lips under as he considered both the statement and the boy before him. "Yeah, I think I can. There's much behind those beautiful blue eyes, Justin Taylor. I think I might have to unravel the entire package."

"I'm surprised that you'd want to." Justin shrugged indifferently. "I was under the assumption it was my ass that so intrigued you."

His eyes fastened intently on Justin's lips. Brian shook his head. "Not only your ass."

"Of course..." Justin laughed. "So, uhmmm, what happens next?"

"My attorney is drawing up the legal documents this morning. He'll be stopping by later to get them signed. I was hoping we could do whatever needs done to get you settled in comfortably." Brian leveled a hard, and hungry gaze on his soon-to-be lover. "I think we know I want all the tedious tasks handled well before evening."

Justin swallowed tremulously. It was all happening so fast... and yet, it wasn't. No matter how repellent the thought of belonging to another man had been previously, mostly in connection with Gary, it felt different with Brian. It wasn't all heartless; he had the feeling that Brian wanted him to enjoy their time together too. It wasn't so much in what Brian had told him, it was how he innately felt this man to be. Brian Kinney was obviously a man proud in his sexuality, including his prowess with a man. He would want Justin's desire to equal his own. It might not be to that level right now, largely because of their unique circumstances, but Justin felt that it could be in time. That thought scared him. He didn't want to end up caring for this man. There wasn't a doubt it would all end one day. Having feelings about that wasn't something he intended to have. "Well, it seems you've thought of everything."

"Details are very important to me... in every aspect of my life." Brian motioned to a table set close to the spacious windows. "There are an array of pastries, coffee, and juices. Help yourself to whatever you like."

Nodding, Justin moved to check it out. His eyes widened. He couldn't remember when he'd seen such a display. "This is enough for ten people, Brian."

Brian watched as Justin selected a filled croissant, then another pastry. "I didn't know what you preferred. And... let's not forget, it's my job to take care of you now."

"Right..." Justin agreed. "It's going to take me some time to take this all in. I never expected all of this-"

Brian's gaze was heated and intent on Justin. There was no disguising the longing from his gaze, nor did he really want to. He didn't see the need. They both knew what he wanted, and what would happen soon. "I consider myself quite fortunate. Something like you doesn't fall into a man's lap every day."

_Something? _Justin shuddered briefly. He had to get used to such possessive statements. For the amount of money Brian was paying him, not to mention the life he was enabling him to escape, Justin decided that was a small sacrifice to make. He poured a glass of orange juice, and sat at the small table set up to overlook the sights of Central Park in the morning hours. It was truly a beautiful, and awe inspiring sight. "Well... I hope you find that your investment pays off."

"I don't have any worries about that," Brian's voice was heavy with desire as he spoke. Fuck. He needed to get this under control. If not, it was going to be a very long day. After the night he'd spent, visualizing Justin naked beneath that robe - a distraction was what he most needed. He poured himself a glass of juice, before joining Justin at the table. "There are a few things we need to finalize yet. First, about your weekly allowance, how would you like it distributed? We can do a check, or direct deposit. Whichever you prefer."

"Uhhh no, neither." Justin spoke after swallowing a bite of the most delicious chocolate filled croissant he had ever tasted. "Cash will be fine."

"Cash? In five-thousand dollar increments... no, I don't think so." Brian narrowed his eyes on Justin, understanding quickly dawning. "You don't have a bank account... do you?"

Shaking his head, Justin told him, "No, there really wasn't any need."

Brian snorted derisively. "So, Sap has been paying you under the table."

Justin took a sip of his juice, following another succulent bite of his breakfast pastry, before answering, "Yeah. He said that was best in my situation."

He set his half consumed glass of juice down, before he prodded further - "And exactly what did your situation entail?"

"It's complicated... but let's just suffice to say that I was a runaway. I've been in New York for four years now."

Brian considered him thoughtfully. A runaway. So much made sense. He couldn't fathom what would could cause a teenager to run away from the safety of his family, but he was a realist, Brian realized that not all families were supportive. As a father it saddened him. Abuse to children was one of the few things that deeply disturbed him; he would never tolerate it in regards to his own son, and for some reason, he found the very idea that it could have happened to Justin nearly as repellent. "What happened to make you run away from home?"

"I don't want to talk about it, Brian." Justin's face became distant in a heartbeat. "I can't see how it's pertinent to what's happening between us."

"It's not... I am just a man that likes to solve mysteries; and I find that I abhor them even more when it comes to things I desire." Brian's gaze was hooded and heavy as he looked at Justin finishing his juice and pastries. "There isn't a doubt how much I want you, Justin."

Justin could feel his skin warming under the smoldering heat of Brian's gaze. He was flushed before finally looking away. "Uhhh, no... you haven't kept that a secret."

"I have never wanted a man as badly as I want you, Justin. I need you to understand that." Brian's eyes were fierce as they bit into Justin. "I don't go to these extremes merely to obtain a convenient trick."

"Didn't you tell me that part of the reason was for convenience?" Justin asked him, uncertain how to respond to the naked, almost painful yearning in Brian's eyes.

Brian couldn't take his eyes from Justin's mouth. Fuck, he wanted that mouth. It wasn't only the thoughts of fucking it with his dick... and hell he wanted that in the worst possible of ways; he wanted to spear his tongue inside it, map it out until he felt he knew it as intimately as his own. On every level imaginable - he wanted to devour this man. "Yes, I did tell you that, and it is true. My life is far too hectic to spend hours clubbing, looking for tricks. Perhaps occasionally I can do that, but it doesn't fit in with my world very well. Yet, I didn't offer you this extravagant package solely for that reason."

Justin couldn't mistake the open want in Brian's eyes. It was blinding, and it essentially possessed him in a single evocative glance. "I get that you want me, Brian. I - I just hope you realize that being involved with me could be more complicated than what you, and your life is looking for."

"I hope you're not referring to the Sap?" Brian laughed harshly. "I realize you don't know me by reputation... but let me tell you this; clearly, I can bury him if I so choose." Brian's eyes were cold when he added, "And... should I see a reason to do that, then, that is exactly what I will do."

A smile passed across Justin's lips. "I know you can handle Gary. I just want you to be aware that he will probably still try to get me back."

"I am very interested in your previous relationship with him. In fact, I need to know everything in order to effectively protect you." Brian stood to his feet; he moved to the door to pocket his keys, his hand reaching into his pocket to flip open his phone. "Ben, we'll be down in about ten minutes. We only have a couple of places to go; and then you can have the rest of the weekend off." Brian listened to Ben for a moment before he closed the phone without another word.

Justin stood to his feet, his eyes narrowing on Brian suspiciously. "A couple of places? Us? Where are we going?"

Brian didn't immediately answer. "You do have a photo ID of some kind?"

"Uhhhh, yeah. I have one of those state issued ID's, but not a driver's license." Justin frowned, his questions already forgotten in his confusion. "Why?"

"Well... first, we are going to get you a bank account. I won't have you travelling around - in my presence or not - with the large amounts of cash you will soon possess. All I need is your photo ID, and your social security card. I do assume you have those two things?"

Justin nodded. "I have them in my duffel bag."

"Get them," Brian demanded.

Justin scowled, yet meekly moved in the direction of his bedroom. He looked back to toss over his shoulder, "Please would be nice - from time to time."

Brian chuckled, while a soft whistle sailed through his lips as he watched that perfect ass moving way. He didn't know how he would get through the day, but he knew his reward would be immense at the end of it. "I'll see if I can work it into my vocabulary." Brian's voice was taunting when he added, "From time to time."

A few minutes later, Justin walked out waving his tattered wallet in hand; he slipped it into the back of his jeans, before he grumbled, "Satisfied now?"

"Not even close... but I will be - later." Brian's eyes moved over Justin; he couldn't believe how much this little blond had gotten to him so quickly. He hoped some of his desire abated once he'd fucked him, yet right now, he wasn't sure that would be the case. "Come here, Justin."

Justin swallowed. There was no mistaking _that_ look in Brian's eyes. He was going to touch him, kiss him, something... Was he ready to face that yet? Ideally, he knew he had very little choice... but now wasn't expected. Justin did the first thing that came to mind. Diversion. He was skilled at that. His life in dealing with Gary had made it a necessity. "Uhhhh, you said we were going to another place too-"

Nodding, Brian answered, "We are going to your old apartment and retrieve any belongings you may have left behind. I can't imagine everything is in that duffel bag you carried in here."

"We can't go there, Brian! Gary could be there waiting... and there's Kip. He'll tell him I'm with you." Justin felt panic rising in him. This was a bad idea. Why couldn't Brian see that?

Brian swore. He was beginning to get extremely annoyed by Justin's constant worry over Gary Sapperstein. The boy had much to learn. He had no idea that his former employer was a small fish in the pond with a shark such as himself. "Justin. This is the last time I hope I need to tell you this. I can and will protect you from anyone that threatens you in any way. That most definitely includes Sapperstein, and this Kip you speak of; I protect what's mine."

"Yours..." Justin whispered. A part of him rebelled against that territorial statement... but it was where he was now. As much as he felt disheartened by the fact that he was now owned, he couldn't help but being fascinated by the man that would soon possess him. There was more to Brian Kinney than met the eye. To the world, he was the cold, uncaring businessman... but he knew there was much more. It was that thought of more that made this much easier for him.

"You'll get used to hearing that." Brian's voice was husky, and ragged when he spoke, "I feel very possessive where you're concerned, Justin."

Justin felt his own cock quicken at the soft-spoken, yet sultry words. It was an overwhelming feeling to be wanted by this man so intensely. Despite the specifics of their unconventional relationship, Brian's desire made him feel hotter than he'd ever felt. More and more, he was realizing that going to his bed tonight wouldn't be any hardship at all. He couldn't look away from the barely controlled lust in Brian's eyes. "I - I guess we should be going."

"Yes, we should... but not before I taste those perfect lips again. My first taste was far too brief..." Brian's eyes bored into the slightly parted raspberry lips. "I rarely repeat my instructions, but I will this time - and only this time. Come here, Justin."

There wasn't a chance that he could refuse him. It wasn't only the fact that Brian had control of him now; the most irresistible part was in the realization that he wanted to kiss him again. In fact, he had thought about it far more than he cared to admit. Justin attempted to effect a blasé front. "Well, since you put it so sweetly... how can I resist?"

Brian arched a brow as he watched Justin stepping closer. His own back was nearly against the door, but that wasn't the position he intended to have with his fiery, and all too enticing blond. When Justin was close enough to touch, Brian grasped at his arm; he gently, yet firmly spun him around until Justin's back was pressed up against the door. Brian didn't waste any time in pressing his body into the one that he so desperately craved. He growled as he felt their cocks rubbing against the other through their pants. His boy was responsive... and Brian couldn't have thrilled to any knowledge more.

Justin gasped as he felt Brian's breath stirring against his lips at the same time his cock hammered into his own. It only took an instant in this man's arms to feel himself helplessly drawn even more to him. He didn't understand it, and still, he didn't have either the desire or strength to run from it. "B-Brian, pleaseeeee." He found himself wanting that kiss - a real kiss this time - so fucking much.

A husky growl slid through Brian's lips, before his mouth brushed lightly against Justin's. He hadn't taken possession yet, although, there wasn't a doubt he would be soon. He was savoring this moment, Brian knew his exploration of this man would be slow, and extensive. Even in just a kiss, he found he didn't want to miss a thing. He sipped at Justin's lips as if he were sampling the finest of wines, his voice nearly breathless when he asked, "What is it, Justin? What do you want?"

"Kiss me, Brian." Justin's voice sounded aching as he spoke; no matter how this had started, there wasn't a doubt he wanted this, and this man - badly.

Brian anchored a hand behind Justin's neck, his fingers playing with the silky-soft blond hair, knowing without a doubt he'd never tire of touching that pleasing texture. His voice was a mere rasp, when he responded, "I'll kiss you, Justin... but this is only one of the many appetizers. Tonight the real meal begins..." Brian didn't speak another word as his mouth swooped down to capture Justin's parted, and tremulous lips. He groaned instantly from the contact, his cock beginning to prod at the one rising against his own. If he was correct, and he rarely made mistakes regarding cock - Justin's was very impressive. He couldn't wait to see, touch, and taste every inch of it. Unfortunately, now wasn't the right time for that... yet, that time would be soon.

Justin moaned as Brian's tongue swept aggressively inside his mouth, his own tongue eagerly meeting him. A kiss shouldn't feel and taste so good, was his instant thought. He could only wonder how many surprises he would find with this man. Surprising to himself, he found himself anxious to find out. His hands moved around Brian's waist, slowly sliding them up and down his back; Brian was extremely well-toned for someone who sat in an office, but that didn't surprise him in the least. Nothing was typical in regards to Brian Kinney.

As he devoured the most delicious mouth he had ever tasted, Brian resolved not to let his hands wander. He knew how that would end. Business matters first, and then a long night of pleasure would be before them. But... he wouldn't leave any doubt how much he desired his hot little blond. He growled into Justin's mouth. It started as a low hum, before escalating into a needful, primal growl. Brian licked at Justin's lips, pulling back to observe the dilated blue eyes, the erratic breathing, and the bemused look on his soon-to-be lover's face. He stepped back just enough to run his fingers over Justin's swollen lips. "Absolutely exquisite..."

"I'm glad you approve-" Justin responded, a flush tinting his cheeks that had far more to do with arousal than embarrassment.

"We'd better be going. Ben probably thinks I got distracted..." Brian smirked. He knew exactly what Ben thought, and if not for the errands they needed to complete, he would be correct. There was nothing Brian wanted more than to pull Justin into his bedroom - here and now - but that had to wait. Making Justin more independent, and secure about the future was more important. Brian's look was smoldering as he looked intensely at Justin. "Everything changes tonight, Justin. I will mark every inch of you as mine, and I have a feeling you're going to love it as much as I will."

Justin groaned as he stepped out of the penthouse with Brian at his side. He didn't attempt to dispute the words. In truth, he couldn't. Justin already wanted Brian badly. He couldn't imagine that changing anytime soon.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Justin exited the bank and slid back into Brian's chauffeured car, surprised at the ease and speed of that task. The bank book felt heavy in his pocket. It was almost a liberating feeling knowing his name was now a part of the system; the sense of security that feeling gave him was almost overwhelming. Despite what Brian was gaining in the equation, Justin was beginning to think he was getting even more from the deal. Financial independence, personal safety and enhanced security were things he had never thought to achieve. And yet... this bizarre offer was giving him just that.

Brian slid in next to him, nodding to his driver to proceed, to his satisfaction noticing Ben take to the front passenger seat, leaving him alone in the back with Justin. "How does it feel?"

A bright smile was Justin's answer as he pulled the bank book from his pocket, his eyes fastened in wonder on his name typed on the ledger style pages. He couldn't believe it. His benefactor was indeed changing his life. He didn't doubt this was only the beginning. "It doesn't feel real."

"Well it is." Brian watched as his driver pulled out into traffic; knowing that Ben would supply the address to Justin's former apartment, he had no reason to pick up the phone to communicate. As it was - his intention was focused on Justin. There was no other place he wanted it to be.

Justin frowned as his eyes pulled to the opening deposit. He had assumed that Brian would only deposit the standard amount required by the bank - his bank - to open the account. That was definitely not the case. "Uhhhh, why is there 2500 dollars deposited? It is Saturday, and I haven't even started our arrangement yet. I assumed you would start the payments at the end of next week."

"I guess you assumed wrong." Brian had no clue why he was being so generous with this man that had been nothing but an arousing aggravation so far; he only knew that he wanted to see him on the road to financial independence. It was his pleasure to be the provider. "Well, think about it - you are starting tonight - if I didn't pay you until next week I would be shorting you. That wouldn't be fair... would it?"

"Fair?" Justin mimicked. "I think the fact that you are giving me 5000 dollars a week would make those two days preceding the new week a bit insignificant."

Brian silenced him with a stern look. He didn't want to spend a great deal of time rehashing their terms, most especially the money involved. That kept it a business matter. At this point, that was resolved. Now, he wanted to move onto more pleasurable matters. As he looked over at his companion - in particular that slightly pouty lower lip, Brian wasn't sure his restraint would last through dinner. In fact, he wasn't certain he wouldn't lunge on the boy the minute he had him back in his penthouse. After the kiss they had shared earlier, Brian was confident that Justin would be with him 100 percent. He ran a soothing, yet caressing hand along Justin's thigh. "Let's forget about the tedious business points for now. Okay?"

"If that's what you want..." Justin murmured, his eyes connecting with the possessive gleam in Brian's hazel eyes. "So... uhhhhh, what's next?"

"We are heading to your old apartment. I will come inside with you, and you can collect anything that you wish to keep - now or in future." When the familiar look of fear appeared in Justin's eyes, Brian was quick to remind him - "My guard will be with us. Nothing bad will happen, Justin. I can promise you that."

Justin nodded. He didn't doubt that for a minute. It was strange how safe he felt with Brian, even though he'd only known him for a matter of days. He realized it could merely have to do with the self-assured presence Brian possessed; whatever it was - he was glad to be in Brian's good graces. One thing was for sure - he wouldn't want to be the enemy of Brian Kinney. "This is really unnecessary. Everything I really had to have was in my duffel bag."

Brian turned to look out the window, watching as they departed Manhattan and turned off into the less desirable side of the city. His eyes were cold, and almost calculating when he answered, "It's not unnecessary. Anything that belongs to you should be in your possession. If you no longer want it, then dispense with it as you will - but you won't be leaving it to these savages."

"Whatever you say..." Justin muttered indifferently. He didn't want to go back in that apartment, but this was Brian's little show. Obviously, he had no choice.

He didn't tell Justin how this outing was more about making a statement to his former roommate. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that such news would be brought to the Sap's attention immediately. Just another step in Justin's protection. Sapperstein would know that Justin was protected now. Brian was realistic enough to know that might not completely dissuade the Sap from his demented plans for Justin, but it would slow him down. Time was what he needed. Once he knew the whole picture between Sapperstein and Justin, he would be able to more completely protect the blond. He didn't understand why - but, that was very important to him. Brian glanced at Justin, his eyes heating immensely when he looked into the slightly defiant blue orbs. He patted him on the knee, before he mockingly purred, "As long as you have that attitude, Justin, you and I are going to get along just fine."

* * *

Kip hatefully stared at the visage of Justin walking through the door. He couldn't believe it. There was no way he thought he'd come back. Gary had obviously moved in for the kill, and the pansy ass boy had ran. He'd always saw him as a weak-minded pussy; it didn't matter that he had the hottest ass around - the kid was trouble for him, and a pain in his ass. "I can't believe you slithered back in here. Gary's been looking for you all night. In fact, he made me comb the streets for you."

"You should have told him to fuck off..." Justin commented blandly. He smiled when he heard Brian snicker from behind him; Justin had actually been surprised that Brian had allowed him to step into the apartment first, but with him and his bodyguard nearby, there wasn't much to worry about here. Justin stepped fully into the apartment as if he didn't have a care in the world; ironically, being his new situation with Brian, and being inside this place - he didn't have any. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that he would walk out of here precisely as he'd entered - safe, and completely untouched.

Kip was about to scathingly fill Justin in on his horrific encounter with Gary, when his eyes fell on the man that followed Justin inside. He watched as the man looked at everything in the room but him, almost as if saying he found the presence of the other man insignificant. Although the man was undeniably hot, Kip decided he didn't like him. Another thought came quickly to mind - this man's presence with Justin would piss Gary off immensely. "Who the fuck is he?" he grumbled, refusing to be intimidated by the newcomer that walked around the room as if he owned the place. No, he didn't like this gorgeous stranger at all.

"Allow me to introduce myself." Brian's lips opened up into a smile resonant of a shark. This insipid little tool would be quivering in fear before he was done. He tilted his head to the side as he surveyed him. The roommate - Kip he believed to be his name - wasn't unattractive, but one thing was apparent - this man was aligned with Gary Sapperstein. That made him an enemy. Brian intended to make his position very clear. "My name is Brian Kinney. I believe you must be Kip-"

Justin looked at Brian in surprise. There was no way he would have expected Brian to remember Kip's name. Perhaps it was part of being a banker and dealing with figures on a daily basis; it was clear his memory was sharp. What astounded him the most was that Brian would have found the name of his roommate worth remembering. Brian continued to surprise and completely amaze him. For some reason, Justin thought there would be many more such incidents before this was over. "Uhhhh, Brian, I'm just going to check my room out and make sure I got everything..."

Kip turned his attention from Brian's assessing look to stare angrily at Justin. "What do you mean - make sure you got everything? Are you moving out?"

"Yes, I am, Kip. Feel free to line up the next pigeon for your depraved boss..."

His face turning red, he moved to intercept Justin, his steps immediately stilling when the coldest voice he'd ever heard halted him in his steps.

"Sit the fuck down... and leave him alone," Brian's tone was low and fierce. He didn't need Ben who lingered in the hallway monitoring them from a distance to handle this insignificant pup. He could tear him apart with his own hands if need be. For some reason he detested this younger version of Sapperstein. He was grateful for the fact that Justin had been valuable to the Sap; if not, he was quite certain this young wannabe punk would have been all over Justin - possibly even by force. Brian looked towards Justin and nodded. "Do what you need to do, Justin. I'll keep your friend occupied..."

Kip obligingly sat back down. It wasn't as if he had any choice. "He isn't my friend."

"No." Brian flicked an imaginary piece of dirt from his sleeve. He didn't like this dingy, and all too cramped apartment. Justin should have better... and he would. "I'm sure not. Justin has better taste than that."

"Meaning you-" Kip bravely sneered. He refused to completely back down from this man. He had a feeling that would get him in a deeper hole than displaying vulnerability with Gary ever did.

"Perhaps..." Brian moved around the room, touching nothing, but visually taking everything in. Sitting on this cretin's furniture was the last thing he wanted to do. He looked at Kip with chips of ice in his eyes, his posture stiff and unyielding. There wasn't a doubt in his mind he would win any battles with this man - either mental or physical. "I want you to give your boss a message, although, I'm sure you plan to whether I wish it or not."

Kip shrugged; he wasn't about to say yes or no to that accusation. He knew better. It could be a trap. This Brian Kinney was impossible to read. He had decided he wasn't about to try. "Tell him what exactly?"

"Tell him that Justin is with me now. If he tries to contact him, or coerce him in any way, not only will I come after him; I will destroy him. Tell him that for me. Won't you?" Brian spoke in a calm, even tone; it almost sounded as if he were speaking of something as mundane as the weather. That couldn't have been further from the truth. Serenity was the last emotion he felt right now.

"I'll tell him." Kip looked Brian straight in the eye. "I hope you know you've made an enemy. Gary doesn't like to let go of his property."

Brian laughed. It was menacing, and it was so cold it caused the other man to flinch. "Nor do I..." Brian returned. His eyes veered to the doorway where Justin had disappeared. "The difference is very simple, though. I hold onto what is mine."

"You're very confident, Mr. Kinney; that's hot and all... but, let me tell you - Gary won't give up on Justin. For some reason he thinks he has to have him." Shrugging indifferently, he continued, "I don't get it. He's just a piece of ass."

"I know you really don't believe that, Kipster." Brian turned when Justin appeared in the doorway, a smirk curving his lips when he noticed Justin had carried out some bulky items. "Nothing of any value to pick up? I had a feeling that wasn't the case."

Kip snorted. "God forbid he forget his easel and paints. Thinks he's an artist."

"Interesting..." Brian murmured. "Perhaps that's something I can help you explore."

"It's nothing, Brian." Justin blushed, not wanting to admit how much he loved to paint, draw... and anything connected to creating art. "I'm ready to go - that is, if you are."

Brian moved his eyes away from Justin to stare at Kip in dismissal. "I'm more than ready."

"Okay then." Justin breathed a sigh of relief when he moved out into the hallway, smiling in thanks at Ben who took some of the heavy objects from him. Justin didn't even look back when the door closed behind him. No matter what his new future held for him, he knew it would be a brighter one. He might have to sacrifice his self-respect, at least for awhile, but he was safe. And... after so many years of fearing for his life, and so many other things, safe was a very good place to be.

* * *

They had barely stepped inside the penthouse when Brian pulled Justin against him for a mind-altering kiss that pushed every coherent thought clean from his mind. He had never been kissed like this man kissed him. There was something intensely arousing feeling so desperately desired by a man like Brian. This man could have anyone, and yet, he wanted him with this feverish intensity. Justin thought he might have stayed here without the inducement of the money. There wasn't a doubt that he needed it - but, at the same time, there wasn't a doubt that he wanted Brian as well. His initial dread for the impending evening was continuing to dissipate. Justin began to wonder if any hesitancy would be all forgotten by the time he was in Brian's bed tonight.

Brian's hands slid up and down Justin's back, he barely associated the thump on the floor being the easels and art supplies Justin had brought back with him. The only thing he could think about now was the incredible feeling of this man in his arms. His tongue relearned every groove and texture of Justin's mouth; no taste would ever be enough. That thought gave him a moment of pause... but his overall need for Justin shut down all rational thought. Right now he didn't care if he was becoming more attached to Justin than he had the men in his past. All that mattered was having him. He would assuage that ache very soon. He only hoped once he had, the need wouldn't be so intense. For some reason he didn't think that would be the case.

Justin moaned into the heat of Brian's mouth, his tongue meeting his, and curling around it. His cock thickened as they began an erotic dance just with their mouths; he could only imagine how more intimate explorations would affect him. "B-Brian..." Justin gasped. He didn't know what he was going to say, all he knew was that he was deeply affected by this kiss. Each one was becoming more intense... and more difficult to separate from. Justin began to think this was probably a sign of things to come.

Reluctantly, Brian pulled free; he wanted nothing more than to pull Justin into his bed right now. But... he wasn't going to do that. He had promised him finesse and patience, as difficult as it may be - he would give him that. At least for tonight. After dinner, the gloves would be off. His breathing was ragged when he took a step back. "Why don't you take a shower and get ready for dinner. Ben wanted to speak to me for a few minutes, and I have a few correspondences to answer."

"Okay. I'll see you in a bit, then." Justin knew that Brian was deliberately placing distance between them. He understood that. Brian was obviously not accustomed to taking things slowly. That he was willing to do so with him said a lot. As he wandered away and into the bathroom to shower, Justin smiled as he became more at peace with his decision to be here. In fact... he was so much so, he knew exactly what he would do next.

* * *

Ben sat across from Brian, for some reason uncomfortable with the request he was about to make. "Brian... I hate to ask, but-"

"What is it?" Brian looked up from his computer, a frown piercing his brows together. "Is something wrong? Michael?"

"No, we're fine. Never better." Ben cleared his throat, before saying, "I know the timing is bad, and I haven't taken any time off for a long time, but I was wondering if I could use some vacation days. Michael has really been missing his mom, and I'd like to take him home to Pittsburgh to visit."

Brian was immediately relieved. He'd thought something was genuinely wrong. "Take the week off. I will be fine; I can always get someone to cover if need be."

"Thank you, Brian. This will mean everything to Michael." Ben was beyond relieved. He was close to his boss, but it was always hard to know how he would react - especially to these kind of impromptu requests.

"I know it will. One thing, though. If you could do a quick task for me while you're in Pittsburgh..."

Ben looked at Brian expectantly, yet in deep confusion. "Task?"

Nodding, Brian told him, "I'd like you to engage a PI in the Pittsburgh area to do some investigating."

"I'm assuming Melanie?"

"Yes." Brian's voice was cold, his eyes suddenly filling with anger. "I don't trust her, nor do I approve of how she speaks around my son. I want to know everything that is going on in her life - past and present."

"I thought you were already looking into that."

"I had... but I think a firm in Pittsburgh would get me better results. Have them send the reports directly to me; all I need you to do is hire the firm." Brian had mixed feelings about this investigation. A part of him didn't want to find anything; doing so would mean his son wasn't receiving the best possible care, but if he did discover something - she would be gone from Gus' life.

Ben stood to his feet, nodding his complete understanding. He loved Gus, and despite how hard Brian could be, he knew Brian loved his son more than anything in the world. If Melanie wasn't what she appeared to be, he wanted her gone as well. "I'll get on it Monday morning."

Brian was about to respond when he heard movement in the hallway, before the sound stopped about midway in the room. He arched a brow as his eyes swept over Justin covered by the same robe he had teased him with last night. "Is this your dinner attire, Mr. Taylor?"

Justin blushed as Ben shook his head and discreetly slipped out of the penthouse. He stiffened his back; now wasn't the time to be timid. He had made this decision... and he would follow it through. This was what he wanted... and he didn't want to delay it any longer. His hand toyed with the single tie that had so enticed Brian the night before; one finger began to trail over his own lips, as the other began to slowly tug at the fastening. "I suppose it could be, Mr. Kinney."

His nostrils flaring, Brian stood to his feet, but didn't move any closer. If he did he would pounce on the seductive little fucker - here and now. "I hope you know that you're playing with fire, little boy."

"Who says I'm playing?" Justin taunted him. "I don't want to wait until after dinner, Brian. I will, if that's what you want, though."

Brian's cock twitched as he watched Justin pull the tie completely free. A low growl hummed from his throat. He couldn't wait to get his hands and mouth on him. "Take it off, Justin. Then, I'll show you exactly what I want."

Justin didn't delay. In an instant he pushed the robe from his shoulders; his eyes looked directly at Brian's face as the brunet's eyes slowly moved over him. His own heart beat erratically in his chest as he felt smothered by the naked yearning in Brian's eyes. What scared him the most was in knowing he wanted Brian just as intensely. He knew it wasn't right with their special circumstances, but he couldn't fight it either. On every level, he wanted Brian Kinney.

"You are so fucking beautiful..." Brian's voice was a mere rasp, when he commanded, "Come here, Justin."

Nervously, yet with an air of confidence, Justin began to close the distance that separated them. This was the true beginning of this bizarre relationship they each had entered. Justin knew whether good times or bad, his life had irrevocably changed. He couldn't wait to discover exactly what it all would mean.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Brian slowly ran a finger down the center of Justin's chest, his eyes remaining on Justin's face as he lightly touched the pale, warm skin. He felt his own breathing quickening as his fingertip moved lower; Brian paused to circle his navel, before sliding his finger inside to explore. Not quite the exploration his throbbing cock desired... but he wanted to know everything about this man. It was alarming how deeply he wanted to learn him - inside and out. Brian moistened his suddenly dry lips with the tip of his tongue, a groan emitting when Justin's eyes followed the motion, the yearning in the blond's eyes more than apparent. Brian knew - without a doubt - he had never wanted a man as intensely as he did Justin Taylor. Soon he would have him. He wouldn't rush through this exquisite pleasure; no matter how agonizing it would be for either of them - he intended to take his time. Brian intended to savor every moment of this much desired acquisition.

Justin began to squirm; all of sudden he felt on display - he wondered if that would be a regular occurrence now. "B-Brian... I feel a bit awkward here. Can we move this along?"

A smile curved Brian's lips... one that could only be equated with sinful pleasure. "I don't mean to make you feel uncomfortable, Justin. It's your own fault for being so fucking hot. I'd get used to having me looking at you... not to mention touching you." Brian's eyes swept up and down Justin's body, his eyes fastening with hunger on Justin's expanding cock. He couldn't resist enclosing it in his hand. It was larger than he'd expected... another pleasant surprise found in this beautiful blond package. His voice was guttural as he tugged on Justin's cock - "I plan on touching you often. Tonight is only the beginning of that."

"Well... uhhhhh," Justin couldn't voice a cohesive thought as Brian's hand skillfully worked his cock; and those eyes - fuck, they were visually devouring him. Justin didn't get how that was even possible. Who could effect such feeling from a single look? As mindless as Brian's ministrations were making him, he still couldn't look away from those hazel eyes that had now all but turned black. Never had he saw such naked yearning in a man's eyes. It was as if the man would cease to exist if he didn't have him... the need was that fucking intense. Yes. On all levels he felt consumed... and he knew it was only the beginning.

Brian's breath was ragged as his eyes ate up every contour of Justin's dazed and lust-filled expression. He didn't know how long he would last. Keeping his clothes on had been the only chance of not going at him like a rabid animal. He wanted to bend him over and fuck him in every position known; Brian knew he would do exactly that during the course of their time together, but he couldn't do it all in one night. Justin came to him a virgin. The more he looked into those smoky blue eyes, and urgently jerked Justin's straining cock - Brian had a hard time remembering that inexperience. "I want you so fucking much..." Brian rasped, his eyes devouring the beautiful blond as he watched him reaching for that precious release - one that he intended to be the only man to be giving him - at least, for the foreseeable future.

Justin panted, his head falling back against the wall where they still stood. Fuck. They hadn't even made it into the bedroom yet. What would happen when they did? There was nothing but solid, flat wall behind him; Justin had no choice but to clutch at Brian's sleeves. He didn't even think that would be enough. He was barely standing now. "B-Brian... I c-can't stand it-"

His mouth instantly fell to Justin's neck, his teeth biting the tender skin; Brian growled as he increased his strokes on Justin's cock, his teeth marking Justin's skin as his. He wanted to mark all of this man as his. He had never had such territorial desires as he did with Justin. Brian's greatest fear was that this wouldn't be lessening after a full possession; intuitively he already felt it would only be intensifying even more. His tongue trailed down Justin's neck, to his shoulder; Brian bit down into Justin's shoulder just as he heard Justin shouting out his release, and his come coating his fingers. Oh yes, Brian thought. Such a responsive boy. They would both be exhausted before this night was done.

Brian pulled back to look at the aftermath of Justin's explosive release, his nostrils flaring as he raised his fingers to his own lips, languorously sucking each finger as if he were ingesting the most delicious of ambrosia. "You are so fucking hot... and you taste so good." Brian uttered in a raw voice, his now clean fingertips coming up to trace along Justin's lips. As much as he had licked them clean, he knew Justin could still smell the scent of his sweet release. "I am going to fuck you so damned hard. Over and over again..."

Justin moaned when Brian's mouth descended. It had seemed as if he had been waiting for another kiss from this man for an eternity. Finally it was here... and it was as consuming as he'd known it would be. Every touch, kiss, even glances from this man could be simply defined as all consuming. Justin couldn't think of another way to file it away; that was - if thought was even possible. In a mere instant, Justin went from regaining his breath, to having it driven straight down his throat by the driving thrust of Brian's marauding tongue. Justin wasn't complaining at all. The fact that he could evoke such desire in this beautiful, and clearly experienced man, made his cock throb and his blood burn. Right now, he didn't give a damn what had brought them together. He just wanted this man.

Uncaring that they were standing in the hallway leading to his bedroom, with one of them naked, and other still fully clothed, Brian's hands learned every curve of this man that so obsessed him. His need was so sharp and urgent, he couldn't ever imagine having enough. Brian growled into the warmth of Justin's luscious mouth, one hand releasing its purchase on bare skin only to begin tugging at his own clothing. He wanted skin on skin - and he wanted it fucking now! Brian had never felt so primal; the beast in him had roared to life, and it was all attributed to this man.

Not fully cognizant of his actions as his mouth engaged Brian's in an erotic tongue dance that had both men's cocks extended and desperate for release, Justin began using his own hands to pull at Brian's clothes. When he touched the bare skin of Brian's stomach, he was firmly pushed away; Justin grinned as he watched Brian's chest heaving in response. "It seems as if someone is about to lose control..."

"I wouldn't get too mouthy - being the virgin bottom that you are..." Brian groused, his hand reaching out to grab Justin's and pull him in the direction of his bedroom. "Play time is over, little boy... it's time for the real show to begin..."

Justin couldn't deny being nervous; and yet, somehow he knew that Brian wouldn't be brutal with him on his first time. He had nothing to base his trust on... he only knew that he trusted this man. At least, in regards to never doing him any physical harm. On an emotional level, he wasn't quite so sure... but that wasn't a concern - at least not right at the moment. "I'm all yours..." Justin reminded, unthinking of what he had just said to this predator until Brian turned to look at him, his eyes possessive, and glittering with a lust-driven intensity.

"That's right. You are." Brian had opened the door to his room, he released Justin's hand to let him pass through on his own. Despite the arrangement they had agreed to, Brian wanted everything to be entered willingly, and eagerly. He didn't have a doubt that Justin would come as such into his bedroom. As Justin crossed the threshold, and Brian closed the door, his voice dropped to a feral, and guttural pitch - "Now, you learn what it means to be mine. Something tells me you will enjoy that just as much as I will..."

* * *

Sapperstein stared at Kip from across his desk; his eyes were cold, an unforgiving rage swelling with him. A rage that was aimed at more than one man. "So... you're telling me that Justin took his things and is gone now. Completely out of the apartment."

"Y-yes..." Kip stammered. "I couldn't do anything to stop it. He had muscle with him. There wasn't anything I could do to interfere with that man. In fact, I'm not so sure he didn't have backup as well."

_Kinney_. Gary knew that without being told. He had known from the moment Kinney had laid eyes on Justin in Central Park that he would be a problem. What he didn't know was how Kinney had found him so quickly. Justin would pay for this outrage... and the disruption of his plans. He would pay dearly. "Tell me about this _muscle_." Gary's voice was low and calm; anyone who knew him well would understand this was the calm before the storm.

"Well, he wasn't really brawn; I mean he's fit, and obviously tough - but, his intimidation is more mental." Kip realized he probably wasn't making any sense. "Do you know what I mean?"

"I know exactly what you mean... and the man you speak of," Gary spat out his words, his eyes wild with rage at what Kinney had cost him. "Brian Kinney..." he sneered.

Kip nodded emphatically. "That's him. Let me tell you... he doesn't like you at all."

"The feeling is mutual." Gary's eyes drilled into Kip. He didn't need to know about Kinney or his intentions towards his property. What he needed to know was about Justin... and how he could get him back. "Tell me about Justin. How did he act with him?"

"I didn't have that long to see." Kip flinched as he met Gary's impatient stare. He often forgot that when it came to Gary's obsession - sometimes it was best to omit some of the details. As much as he knew his life would be easier if Gary let this sick fixation of Justin go - he also knew if all hope was immediately extinguished - Gary would get ugly quickly. "I-I mean, Kinney hustled Justin into his old room to collect the rest of his things. Kinney made a few threats... then, they were gone."

Gary's hand shook as he poured himself a tall glass of whiskey. "Fucking Kinney!" he hissed to no one in particular. "I'll never get to Justin with him on his heels. Never!"

"Uhhhh, I hate to agree, Gary... but yeah, you're right. That man is dangerous... and I got the feeling he was holding on tight."

"Get back to work." Sapperstein's eyes cut roughly into Kip's back. "Oh... and one other thing, Kip."

Kip swallowed as his hand stilled on the doorknob. "Yes?" He didn't turn around to look; there wasn't a doubt what Gary was about to tell him; in fact, what he'd been dreading since Justin had quit and fled. Gary would need a stand-in for what he had been slowly grooming Justin to do. As much as he had always told Justin it wasn't a big deal... in actuality, it was. Some of Gary's clients were paunchy old men that didn't care how much pain they inflicted on their partners. He had hoped Justin would be taking his place in those special parties from here on out.

"As you know, I'm having a little get together tomorrow evening at my home. I'll need you to work the bar... and whatever else I require of you." Sapperstein's smile was sadistic as he watched the tensing of Kip's back. The fool actually thought Justin would be filling that position - had he kept him where he belonged. Not even close. He'd had much bigger plans for Justin and his hot little ass. Plans that he had far from given up on.

He nodded without turning his head. "I'll be there."

Gary watched as Kip all but ran from his office, a cunning smile twisting his lips. "Oh yes, you'll be there, Kip. I will make sure it is the most torturous night you've ever spent. When it's over - you'll be taking any risk necessary to get my property back to me." He reached into his desk and pulled out an 8x10 framed photo of Justin dancing on his bar, only wearing a thong. He reached out and stroked his fingertip along the bulge that his camera had revealed so vividly, never doubting for a minute that one day soon he would have his hands on Justin again. This time with an entirely different outcome.

"You won't have him for long, Kinney..." he continued to speak, his voice tinged with heavy lust. His head reared back as maniacal laughter erupted. "If only you knew what I had planned for him. By the time you figure that out - it will be far too late."

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hopefully the longer than normal chapter makes up for the wait. RL has been a bear, in addition to writing those last 3 chapters to complete 'A Kingdom Divided'. As forewarned in the previous installment - things are becoming much more physical now. I hope you enjoy it! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Brian tore at the shirt that still clung to his skin; his eyes were fiercely attached to the expanding chest of the beautiful blond standing nervously, yet clearly aroused before him. He wanted him so fucking much. In his haste to achieve a skin on skin sensation, the buttons on his 600-dollar Armani shirt popped off, the fabric slightly tearing beneath the pressure. Giving it only a brief look of regret, Brian tossed it far behind him, shrugging as he determined that loss was far worth speeding the process of what he was about to gain.

Justin gasped at the almost savage movement of the dominating man that was soon to be his lover. He swallowed nervously, uncertain of what to do or say next. Clearly, he was out of his element with this man... and yet, he was loving every moment of it. Determining to continue effecting his own air of nonchalance, although he felt anything but that, Justin arched a brow as he looked at the tattered, and clearly expensive article of clothing. "Now, that's a shame..." Justin mockingly observed, his eyes on the ripped shirt... and not the man who was barely keeping his control in check.

"I don't give a damn about the shirt. I have a dozen others... not to mention the fact - I can get more." Brian's eyes were blazing as they slid over Justin's naked perfection, his hands quickly making work of joining his state of undress. He had never so desperately wanted to feel his body pressed up against another - unfettered, nothing but flesh on flesh. Brian removed everything until he was as naked as the day he was born, a knowing glint in his eyes as he watched Justin's eyes widen and move hungrily over him. "See something you like, Taylor?"

Shrugging, pretending to be only moderately impressed, yet knowing he probably failed miserably, Justin returned blandly, "I guess you're not too bad-"

"Not too bad..." Brian mused, flecks of amusement in his eyes. Justin didn't fool him for a moment; nor could anything detract from the rise of the blond's cock. Justin wanted him... and Brian knew he had never anticipated a possession more than this one. His body naked, and now hungry to feel Justin against him, Brian grabbed Justin's arm, gently pulling him over to the luxurious king-size bed, only pausing to pull the bedding down, before pushing Justin onto the firm, yet cushioned bed.

Justin's breath hitched at the contrasting feel of the soft, coolness of the bed against his back when compared to the hot, and very hard man pressing him into the mattress. Fuck, he felt so damned good. Justin's breath completely lodged in his throat when Brian went on the aggressive, grasping both of his wrists in his hands, and extending them high above his head. Was he going to restrain him to the bed? As he was devoured by Brian's possessive gaze, Justin's cock twitched at the feel of Brian above him, in addition to the unmasked desire clearly defining Brian's face.

Brian raised Justin's arms to recline on each side of his pillow; he managed him firmly, and with a pressure that he knew would be comfortable for Justin, yet clearly restraining him. He had never loved having power over a man as much he did Justin. Brian thought it would lessen after this first time... and yet, as he committed each perfect feature of Justin's face to memory, he couldn't help but thinking everything about how he lived his life - with other men in particular - was about to be redefined with his full knowledge of this man. "You are so fucking hot..." Brian rasped, as his hips moved against Justin's, their cocks equally hard and needy, brushing against the other. "I am going to fuck you so hard." Brian's eyes were glittering in lust when he closed the distance and smashed his lips against Justin's. Those lips tempted him like none other. Every taste of Justin only made him crave more. Brian knew he wouldn't be satisfied until he acquired the full meal; he wasn't even sure he would be satisfied then.

A deep, needful moan ripped from Justin's throat as Brian breathed just long enough before rejoining their lips more intimately together; Brian's tongue aggressively sweeping inside. Justin had no problem in responding, and acquiescing to that deeper form of kiss. He wanted it badly. His lips parted under the driving pressure of Brian's tongue, his own tongue sliding out to sinuously wrap around Brian's. Justin groaned as Brian maintained his grasp on his arms; his hips urgently rising up to move against Brian's. He wasn't sure that he wouldn't come just from this kiss, and the friction of their naked bodies virtually grinding against the other.

His tongue wrapping, and sliding along Justin's, Brian felt his chest expanding as his breathing came more erratically, his cock leaking as it rubbed intimately and determinedly against Justin's. He was exhilarated in the feel of Justin's own raging hard-on. No matter what his hot little blond said - he wanted him badly. Brian intended to fully capitalize on that want. Not only today... but for many days and nights to come. As his hips slammed against Justin's, Brian knew neither of them would last for another more intimate possession. They both needed release now. Slowly, and sensuously, Brian released his tight grip on Justin's wrists, sliding his hands down Justin's arms, lightly trailing them along his sides, not stopping until they settled on Justin's hips.

Justin didn't waste the opportunity. Almost instantly, his hands reached out to clasp tightly onto Brian's hips, his cock leaking and throbbing against the one that was so urgently seeking out his own. Gasping for breath, Justin brokenly pleaded - "B-Brian... please."

A husky, and completely carnal laugh tumbled from Brian's throat. Fuck, this boy was amazing, he thought. He had never desired anyone like him. It was impossible to lose that thought from his mind. Over and over it hammered at him. His lack of control would normally be alarming to him... but he couldn't think about that right now. All that mattered in this instant was possessing this man. The rest would need to be worked out over time. Reluctantly pulling his lips free, Brian's eyes were almost black in his lust, as they drilled into Justin's swollen lips, before sweeping up to view the almost painful need in Justin's eyes - a need that he knew to be fully reciprocated in him.

"We won't last, Justin." Brian's voice was a deep, and soft-spoken rasp. "Move your hips against mine." Brian began to increase his own movements, a moan tearing from his throat each time the friction brushed their cocks more tightly together. "Come just like this, Justin. Right now!"

A deep and far reaching groan fell from the depths of Justin's throat. Fuck! This felt so good. The heat of their cocks rubbing together; they didn't even need to use their hands to guide them. Everything Brian did to him felt both hot and perfect. There wasn't any lingering doubts remaining. Justin knew he wouldn't be able to resist anything Brian wanted. His body belong to Brian - at least on this night. The money had very little to do with the outcome. The passion that burned between them was what kept pushing him forward. At this moment - nothing else existed for him.

Justin knew he couldn't resist it... and without a doubt - he couldn't resist this man. He began to pant as his hips bucked upwards to meet Brian's downward thrusting. He had never thought of such an act being so hot; Justin began to realize that every act would be when under the hands of this mesmerizing, and overtly sexual man. Just as he was about to come, Brian's lips closed over his again, effectively swallowing the breathless moans that passed through his lips. Justin could feel Brian pounding out his own release, his own mouth devouring the growls that seemed to be suctioned from his throat, just as intensely as the spurting that now flowed from each of their mutually needy cocks.

Brian growled as his tongue traced along Justin's lips. Despite the toe-curling release that had just coursed through him, almost instantly, his cock twitched... the vibration of Justin's lower body being all the enticement he needed. He pulled his lips free, his mouth scorching down the side of Justin's neck, desperate to explore everything with this man; and yet, knowing one desire reigned pre-dominant. Everything else would need to wait until that urgent need had been fulfilled. His lips latched onto Justin's ear, his tongue moving hotly around the outer edges; Brian's voice was husky and full of his burning need, when he spoke, "That was hot. I can only imagine how much hotter your ass will feel around my dick."

A groan was Justin's lone answer. The mixture of the meaning behind the spoken words, and the desire in Brian's voice had Justin's mostly replete cock awakening to life once more. Justin couldn't look away from the heat, and determination in Brian's eyes. On every form of scale that could be used for measurement, Brian was the hottest, and most outspoken man he had ever met. There wasn't a doubt that a man always knew where he stood with Brian Kinney. Subtlety was not one of Brian's many attributes. Justin found himself admiring that quality. Although, Brian's blatant and entirely direct approach wasn't what one could deem as expected or proper, one thing was clear - it was honest. Even in the slight haze of his fulfilled, and renewing desire - Justin couldn't help but to acknowledge that. Justin continued to be rendered speechless when he watched Brian reaching out to his bedside table, his hand coming away with the necessities of the next step that they were both more than ready to take.

Rising up on his knees, Brian pumped his cock into fullness, before sliding the condom onto his needy dick; Brian's eyes remained on Justin's attentive expression all through his required preparation. Brian popped open the lid on the small bottle of lube, before he generously coated his sheathed cock, making certain to keep enough on his fingers to ease the stretching his inexperienced lover would need. Lust fully glittered in Brian's eyes as he slid one lubed finger into Justin's tender opening. His nostrils flared as he began to get acquainted with the tightness that he instinctively knew would be the sweetest place his cock had ever explored. He couldn't fucking wait. Brian growled as Justin's back arched, his slight movement already pulling his finger deeper. Going slowly with Justin was the most difficult thing he had ever done. At this moment, he wasn't certain how long he would last. "Be still..." Brian hissed, another finger joining alongside the first. "We need to take this nice and easy."

Justin moaned as he felt the two fingers moving inside of him. He felt so full... but he knew this was nothing in comparison of how Brian's cock would feel slamming into him. What Brian was doing to him now had him clenching the sheets beneath him. He wanted more. The more in question was very clear. He wanted Brian! Justin's breathing began to hitch when Brian's fingers moved even deeper, a slight burn and pulling sensation making the process almost bittersweet. But... he wanted it. "B-Brian. Please! I'm ready..."

A sigh of regret slid from Brian's lips. "No, Justin. Sadly, you're not. But... it won't be too much longer."

Sweat beaded on his brow as his head arched back, his eyes helplessly on Brian's telling expression. He couldn't mistake the lust on Brian's face... and yet, there was something else. A protective quality was somehow emanating from him; Justin felt he was losing his mind with such a thought, but it was pouring from Brian as his darkened hazel eyes cautiously took in Justin's every response to his ministrations. This man that appeared to be uncaring on the surface, was in his opinion, anything but that. When his mind was more clear, he hoped to think on that more. But, for now, all he wanted was this man. Justin bit at his lip when he felt a third finger joining in the foray, a gasp that was derived from pure need shot from him when Brian began to scissor him apart more fully.

"Fuck. I want you..." Brian rasped, his eyes darkening even further. His cock throbbed as he continued to prepare his young lover. The preparation was nearly complete. Soon, his cock would be inside this man that had obsessed him from the first moment he'd laid eyes on him; Brian couldn't fail but to recognize that his obsession could be far from over. Reaching down with his free hand, he guided one of Justin's legs upwards. "Place your legs on my shoulders. It's time-"

Justin swallowed nervously... but immediately complied. Face-to-face? He hadn't expected that. For some reason it seemed more intimate to him. He wasn't sure why, but he had the feeling Brian didn't normally choose this position. Even though he knew Brian had been easing him long as gently as he was capable of doing, he couldn't help a vulnerable entreaty... unaware of how that more innocent side of him made the predatory man burn in a desire to possess him. "Remember... take it easy. Okay?"

Brian leaned down to briefly brush his lips across Justin's. The want was fully exchanged in the kiss, but it was also one of reassurance. Brian had every intention of taking care of his hot new possession, and in ways the blond couldn't begin to understand. Pulling his fingers from within him, Brian lined his cock up; Justin couldn't be more prepared than he was right now. And... Brian wasn't certain he could wait any longer. "Relax..." he whispered, his tongue outlining Justin's lips, his mouth moving hungrily and thoroughly over the full and luscious lips. He pulled his lips free, his body firmly in position; Brian wanted to be looking into Justin's eyes as he took him. There wouldn't be a doubt as to where, and to who he belonged. "Keep your eyes on me, and most of all, breathe through it. I want you to always remember this, Justin. A bit of pain at first... but it will open you up to an amazing world of pleasure." Brian's cock slid into his blond beauty as he spoke the words, his desire to mark his possession warring with his need to make this a special memory for Justin. This beautiful boy deserved such consideration. He only hoped he could give him that.

Justin immediately tensed when he felt Brian's cock slicing forward. It hurt. Fuck. It really fucking hurt! "B-Brian... I'm not sure I can do this-"

"Shhhhh..." Brian whispered, the predatory beast in him being instantly outmaneuvered by the part of him that he hadn't realized had existed - the man that wanted this to be good for Justin, in essence the man that for some reason wanted to protect him as well. "Breathe in and out, Justin. I'll go slow." Brian watched Justin's face closely for any unreasonable signs of distress; remaining still within his hot, and utterly welcoming channel was the most difficult act of self-restraint he had ever endeavored to achieve. Relieved that the discomfort was beginning to lessen, Brian told him, "Push against me, Justin. Push like you are trying to force me out." Brian knew that would ease his entry; the sooner he was fully seated within Justin, the more quickly his adjustment would be complete. Remaining still within him wasn't something he thought he could do for too much longer.

"I'm fine, Brian." Sweat was running down Justin's face, his teeth biting at his lower lip as he watched the myriad of emotions on Brian's face. He was totally bewildered by Brian's gentle handling of him. It wasn't what he had expected when entering this agreement. His mind and body were too distracted right now to think about it... but, he knew it was something that he would think on later. "Fuck me, Brian. I want to feel all of you."

Muscles jerked repetitively in Brian's jaw. He was trying so hard to move slowly... but Justin was making it even more difficult. His words instantly affected his cock in the most erotic sort of ways... but when Justin began to tilt his hips upward to meet him, Brian found himself nearly undone - for the first time in his life. This boy did things to him he couldn't begin to understand. He began to more clearly realize that making this arrangement had been the right thing to do - even if it was abhorrent to his massive ego that he had gone so far to acquire a man; because, one thing was very simple - he would have never been satisfied with a brief hook-up with Justin. He wanted him around for much longer than that. He placed his forehead against Justin's, sharply breathing in and out as he steadily pushed in further. He voice was ragged, when he spoke, "Fuck, Justin! I'm trying to go slowly here. You make it about fucking impossible!"

Justin reached up and placed his hands on each side of Brian's face, effortlessly angling their mouths to meet. His lips opened, and his tongue struck out to find Brian's. He was instantly awarded his prize. Justin slid his tongue along Brian's, his hips canting as the discomfort faded away and he gave himself totally to the mind-altering kiss. He was panting when their lips separated. "I appreciate your concern... but, I'm ready now. Please, Brian, fuck me!" Justin gave Brian a coquettish smile. "Unless you've realized you don't really want me that badly-"

"Not want-" Brian couldn't assimilate why Justin would be taunting him in his vulnerable position. This hot little blond-headed beauty was obviously trying to drive him over the edge - both in desire and fury. He would resolve that quickly. The boy had no idea how dangerous it was to play those kind of games with him. In one determined lunge, Brian slid his entire length the rest of way in; his eyes glittering in lust and satisfaction when the gasp escaped Justin's lips. After a very brief tensing, and look of discomfort, Justin began thrusting against him again, effectively driving his cock in and out on his own. Fuck. He felt so damned good. "That's it, Justin. Move your body against mine... and I'll take care of the rest!"

Although, the burn was still uncomfortably afflicting him, the hint of pleasure followed directly behind it. His cock was leaking and throbbing as it brushed against Brian, his thrusting quickly matching Brian's. After a few minutes of Brian slowly, yet steadily rocking into him, the real pleasure began when Brian's determined motion rammed his cock against his sweet spot - over and over again.

Justin moaned as the sensations overtook him... but what he suddenly saw on Brian's face affected him even more. Brian's eyes were closed as he totally surrendered to the feel of the body beneath him; Justin was elated to know that such pleasure was being derived from him. Brian's expression had transformed in an instant. There was no doubting that Brian had found a place of complete bliss. He could only imagine how beautiful he would look when he completely found his release. Brian Kinney was beautiful at all times... but lost in the throes of passion - he was the most breathtaking sight alive.

Opening his eyes, Brian fell into the immensely hot gaze that was being leveled on him. He wouldn't last much longer. Never had he imagined how good Justin would feel. In this instance, he wished that Justin were more experienced. He would have to let him rest for a bit after this first round... and that was the last thing he would want to do. The only part of that reality that appeased him was in knowing that Justin was his, and here to stay. At least for now. Brian leaned forward, smashing his lips against Justin's, his hips beginning to pick up the pace and thrust relentlessly into his beautiful, young lover. He was quickly recognizing how much he loved kissing Justin. It was an addiction; Brian wondered how many other aspects of this man would soon be working as an addictive agent.

Pulling his lips free, knowing the end of this pleasurable ride was swiftly finding its conclusion, Brian brusquely demanded, "Come, Justin. Let it all go for me - now!" Brian slammed in and out of the warm, and welcoming boy several more times, before his eyes glinted in satisfaction when Justin once again coated his belly. Almost immediately thereafter, Brian was filling the condom, his legs quivering in the aftermath. "Fuck..." he whispered, slowing rolling to his side, flopping down on the bed, his eyes seeking out Justin's satisfied, and almost glowing gaze. "That was amazing." Brian moved in to slowly move his lips over Justin's, unable to completely fathom how special this time had been. "I hope it proved to be worth the wait."

"And then some." He looked down at the mess they had each made. A shower was definitely in order. He bit his lip hesitantly, before he spoke, "Uhhhh, I guess I should go back to my room now. And... I need to take a shower." His eyes instantly read the disapproval on Brian's face. Apparently he had said something wrong. It had been his assumption that Brian would maintain solitary sleeping arrangements. He just didn't envision Brian as a man who liked his privacy intruded upon 24/7, and definitely not one that enjoyed to wake up to a clinging man draping over or around him.

"You are half correct." Brian's lips rolled under as he thought of how to say what obviously needed to be said... but to say it in the right way. He had no experience in this. Justin clearly read him well. He didn't allow tricks to spend the night in his bed - after the fucking was done. The fact that he viewed Justin as much more than the ordinary trick was clear in his own mind; and yet, he wasn't sure how to approach that with Justin. It was too soon for that. For now, all that Justin needed to know was that it was his job to be where he wanted him to be. The rest would fall into place in time. Brian assured himself that familiarity would make this raging desire lessen over time. For now, he didn't intend to over think any of it. "We need a shower. However, I want you to spend the night in my bed."

Justin swallowed. He hadn't really expected that... but a part of him thrilled to the knowledge that Brian wanted him to stay. "Okay."

"Go get the water started. We'll take one together." Brian watched with more than appreciative eyes as Justin slid from the bed. Fuck. This boy was hot. He wondered if he would ever have enough. "I'll complete the rare task of changing the sheets, and join you soon."

Nodding, Justin moved in the direction of Brian's private bathroom. He glanced back to watch Brian still reclining watching his retreat. Justin couldn't hold back the slight flush at Brian's eyes sweeping over him, lingering longest on his now tender ass.

Brian chuckled. "Better get used to me looking at you, Justin. It gives me a great deal of pleasure." He watched until Justin closed the door behind him, a frown suddenly marring his expression. Now that his lust had been temporarily sated, the reality of Justin's situation came more into focus. He didn't like mysteries... and this one regarding Sapperstein and Justin, was more displeasing than most.

Why had the Sap held off on claiming Justin for so long? When he had interrupted them at the park, it had been obvious that Sapperstein had deemed the wait to be over. Why at that moment? And, what disturbed him even more was in wondering what the Sap's plans had been for Justin. None of it fell in line with Gary Sapperstein's normal pattern. If he wanted a man, generally he just took them. In fact, Sapperstein would even use drugs to speed things along if necessary. The burning question still plagued him. Why not Justin?

As he moved through the process of changing the sheets before joining Justin, Brian realized he needed to learn more about Justin and his relationship with Gary Sapperstein. None of it made sense. One thing remaining absolute, though. The Sap would not get his slimy hands on Justin again. Justin belonged to him now , and his financial independence would be secured. No matter what steps he had to take - Justin would be protected.

Not for a moment did Brian realize how much Justin had already changed his life, when it was supposed to be Justin's that evolved into change. Nor could he know how it was only the beginning, with even more changes to come.

TBC


End file.
